


Пожарная безопасность

by tabletka_s_limonom



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Питер Паркер - Freeform, Пожарные, Уэйд Уилсон, Человек-паук, дэдпул, супергерои, учителя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabletka_s_limonom/pseuds/tabletka_s_limonom
Summary: AU, где Уэйд - пожарный, а Питер просто учитель химии.





	1. Chapter 1

**«Готов?»**

Уэйд не видел сообщения вплоть до того, как снял защитный шлем, вдохнул немного свежего воздуха и, не опуская шланг на землю, кивнул товарищу, мол, все, наша работа закончена на сегодня?

Стив кивнул утвердительно. Уилсон позаботился о том, чтобы прицепить тканевый гидрант к машине. Люди вокруг суетились и плакали, кто-то благодарил бога и пожарных. Врачи скорой помощи волокли на носилках пострадавших, которых удалось вытащить из горящего здания живыми или мертвыми. Уэйд старался не смотреть на мигалки полиции и скорой. Пожарная работа сделана. Остальное не его дело, он пытался убедить себя в этом. Силы покидали его, это был второй пожар только за первую половину дня. А ведь ему еще предстояло провести какую-то галимую лекцию студентам о пожаре.

Щеку неприятно жгло, ожог прихватил уголок губы. Уилсону к ожогам не привыкать, поэтому он даже не удосужился обработать рану. Она была небольшой, скорее, приложился к горящей доске щекой, чем что-то серьезное. Следовательно, и задумываться об этом много не надо. Его везли в пожарной машине до университета, так как он договорился с Бойдом, чтобы подсобил. Добираться своим ходом не прельщало сильно, чтобы размять конечности. Ни к чему. Уэйд старался не трогать покрасневшее место на щеке. Телефон откликнулся, и Уилсон наконец обратил на него свое внимание. Тот лежал на полочке служебной машины напротив него вместе со средствами первой помощи: антисептик, бинт, вата, жгут. Закинул по привычке мобильник туда и удивился, почему его в штанах не оказалось.

**«Было бы здорово, если бы ты не забыл»**

И еще одно сообщение от другого пользователя, гласящее:

_«Где тебя черти носят???»_

Уэйд устало вздохнул и принялся печатать ответ на сообщения нервничающего пацана:

«Готов всегда, как заряженный пистолет;)»  
«как можно забыть об обещании, которое дал Логану. Не выполни его и можешь попрощаться с яйцами»  
«клянусь яйцами, не хотел бы я остаться без них»

И тут же получил ответ:

**«Тебе бы не пошло без них, согласен»**

Уилсон хмыкнул и, прежде чем убрать телефон в карман служебной формы, не преминул воспользоваться богатым набором эмоджи, чтобы сообщить Шикле, что он хотя бы живой. Бегущий мальчик как никогда прекрасно описывал его состояние, когда он общался с девушкой. С давней подругой, которая по иронии судьбы стала ему девушкой. Стоило переспать пару раз, как выяснилось, что они уже встречаются. Уэйд не особо стал сопротивляться, с Шиклой они давно друг друга знали, в том, что их встречи участились, не было ничего дискомфортного. Незачем уделять так много внимания человеческим отношениям, считал Уилсон. И если они сошлись таким дурацким способом, нет смысла отрицать факт, что иногда просто хотелось уснуть, прижимая теплое тело к себе. Шикла была еще и мягкой, с нежной кожей и отвратительным характером, спуску засранцу не давала и не позволяла забивать на себя. Возможно, Уилсону и нужна такая. Возможно, поиски закончились. Судьба-шляпа распределила всех по факультетам. Подумаешь, Слизерин. Подумаешь, идеальными чертами он всегда считал «слабоумие» и «отвагу». Может быть, без Гриффиндора жизнь была бы много лучше. Шикла под описание Гриффиндора не подходила ни разу, в принципе не поддерживала Поттерианы в разговорах. Но зато была красивой и умной, дерзкой и фривольной. И подходила Уэйду. И все-таки была представительницей Когтеврана.  
Никак не ранимой булкой-Пуффендуйкой. Здесь даже спорить не о чем.

Мальчик-который-выжил-в-очередной-раз-чтоб-он-провалился уже подъезжал к университету. Там его встречал другой мальчик, в очках, в белом халате, с растрепанными на ветру волосами, который выжил. Выжил, преподавая аналитическую химию, и не ебнулся, что стоило уважения в понимании Уилсона. Пацан был непромах.

— На такси подвозят? — с приветственным кивком поинтересовался Питер.

— Да, вот поймал попутку, нацепил форму жука-пожарника и готов нести чушь перед твоими подопечными, — Уилсон вылез из фургона и пожал руку парню. Рукопожатие не было крепким, но ощущалось достаточно уверенно. Глаза пацана за линзами очков искрились непонятным Уилсону блеском. Кадык на шее нервно подскакивал, Уэйд отвел взгляд и вспомнил, что хотел прихватить шлем. От него наверняка воняло дымом, но принимать душ не было времени. — Покажу молодняку, — проинформировал он, беря необходимое и задвигая дверь служебной машины. Похлопал по дверце, давая сигнал Бойду, чтобы трогал уже с места, и прошел за ученым к парадному входу. Студенты были на каждом шагу, за каждым поворотом. Неужели они были… в университете?! Подумать только.

Ладно, хватит, надо приберечь удачные перлы для лекции.

Все началось в рамках приличия. Пит его представил, как следует, величественно и уважительно. Студенты зевнули и похлопали, но это было лишнее. Было даже немного скучно, как показалось Уилсону, когда он говорил об очагах возгорания. Пытался свести все к каламбуру, упомянув сигарету и занавески, но это произвело малый эффект. Этих студентов мало чем можно удивить нынче.

— Вы знаете, как правильно вести себя при пожарах? — задал вопрос Уилсон, остановившись. Щеку-мерзавку все еще противно жгло, но он старался не обращать на это внимания.

— Не паниковать? — предположила девушка с ближайшей трибуны. Лекционная аудитория была почти полностью набита студентами, и почти каждый внимательно слушал его, по крайней мере, делал вид. Уэйд не был против, потому что рассказывал об этой безопасной фигне не в первый раз. Знал, что интереснее всего воспринималось молодежью.

Господи, молодежью. Как будто ему самому под шестьдесят.

— Да, а еще упасть и катиться, — хмыкнул Уилсон.

— Это если говоришь сам, не так ли? — спросил парень со среднего ряда. Уэйд покачал головой утвердительно.

— Да, но не паниковать все равно не получится. Когда вокруг вас горит огонь с человеческий рост, а в последний раз вы видели огонек спиртовки, волей-неволей печешься, как бы жопа не сгорела, — по аудитории пронеслись смешки, Уэйд пожал плечами, стоя за преподавательской стойкой.  
Паркер же слушал лекцию наряду со студентами. Уилсон и не нашел бы его, если бы тот не напялил свой халат. Так Уэйд краем глаза видел, как тот, прислонившись к голубоватой стене, сложив руки на груди, вникал каждому его слову и улыбался, или хмурил брови, или смотрел на то, насколько внимательно слушали студенты.

— Что же тогда делать, маэстро? Просветите, — задал вопрос кто-то посмелее. Кажется, это был голос девушки, Уэйд отвлекся и не засек, откуда доносился голос. Но повел головой на аудиторию и сделал вид, что задумался.

— Не паниковать?

Аудиторию затопил хохот, Уэйд улыбнулся.

— Нет, если честно, правда, не паниковать. Постараться не паниковать. Вспомнить о важных вещах, которые вы хотите спасти в первую очередь, — парень с последнего ряда поднял руку, чем прервал Уилсона. — Кроме своей жопы, — досказал тогда он, и пацан опустил руку. Уэйд снова пожал плечами. — Можно постараться потушить огонь, если возгорание небольшое. Если же нет, хватайте самое ценное и эвакуируйтесь. Предупредите остальных, пусть спасают свои жопы. Если вам не лень, вернитесь и помогите тем, кто не в силах выбраться самостоятельно. Вызовите пожарных. Нажмите на кнопку тревоги. Все по стандартам. Не думаю, что я открыл вам Америку, но по крайне мере на этой лекции вы можете наблюдать рожу человека, которого не вывели заподруки на улицу.

— О вас забыли?

— Нет, я заперся в комнате и плакал.

Питер, который наблюдал за ним, поджал губы и задумался, правда ли то, что Уэйд говорил. Или это очередная попытка пошутить. Уилсон производил впечатление вечного шутника с разбитым прошлым. Возможно, так оно и было.

Будучи преподавателем, Паркер решил проверить реакцию слушающих, но те выглядели расслаблены и пытались выведать подробности. Питер живо упразднил это:

— Как это относится к пожаротушению все же?

— Никак, — Уэйд повернулся к нему с широкой улыбкой на пол-лица. Питер внимательно взирал на него. — Но веселее видеть последствия тупости на ком-то другом.

Аудитория хохотнула, и Питер решил потушить эту тему.

Потушить, ха. Пожарный жаргон выглядел каламбурнее при пожарных в одном помещении.

После лекции студенты начали разбредаться, и вскоре аудитория заметно опустела. Уэйд не спешил уходить. Он держал свой дурацкий шлем под рукой и вежливо улыбался пацану, который слушал его, разинув рот всю лекцию.

Было странно. Слегка нервозно, стремно, но это только слегка. Но не стоило придавать этому значение.

— Это было здорово, — улыбнулся по-доброму ему Паркер. Он стоял спиной к своему столу, и Уэйд заметил, что аудитория была пуста, не считая их двоих. Дверь оставалась открытой. Видимо, следующей пары здесь ни у кого не предвиделось.  
Уэйд опустил плечи.

— Можешь не притворяться, это был шлак.

— Нет, я серьезно, как преподаватель заявляю, это было стояще. Их внимание сложно привлечь порой. Но лекцию о пожаре они слушали, позабыв обо всем на свете. Заслуга оратора, это же ясно.

— Не подмазывайся, — Уэйд толкнул легко пацана. Поразительно, молодые преподы, и правда, существовали. Грезы девчонок, подтянутые шатены с карими глазами и пухлыми губами, с жилистыми руками и интеллектом. Такого, наверное, не одна уже пыталась захомутать. И наверняка, не у одной уже получилось.

Уэйд поджал губы и коснулся щеки, совсем забыв, что обжег ее, когда забыл натянуть шлем, находясь на месте пожара.

— Я не прибедняюсь, просто говорю, что вижу. Они слушали. Это дорогого стоит, — он закатил глаза, а потом кивнул на щеку. — Боевое ранение?

Уэйду нравилось то, во что превращался их разговор. Они были только недавно знакомы друг с другом, но взаимный интерес было трудно не заметить. Они легко остались после лекции, чтобы обсудить, как это было, улыбались и гримасничали — просто болтали. Без цели специально завязать разговор, как будто их принуждали, или что-то вроде того.

Непринужденная беседа пойдет Уилсону на пользу, прежде чем он вернется в реальный мир и вспомнит, что проебал свой обеденный перерыв на лекцию. Замечательно. Просто восхитительно.

— Час назад целовался взасос с рыжим приспешником Дьявола, так, ничего особенного.

— Ты после задания сразу приехал на лекцию? — переспросил Питер, покачав головой с закушенной губой. Было ясно, что он приехал на лекцию после пожара. От него несло гарью за два метра. Зачем Питер был таким глупым? — Это после поцелуя-то взасос с огнем… Сильно.

— О, мы с ним давние любовники. Старые счеты.

— Тогда не хочу мешать вашей идиллии, — усмехнулся Паркер, упираясь пятой точкой на стол и чуть не садясь на нее.

— Да не парься, у нас свободные отношения, — нахмурил брови Уэйд и тут же разгладил их, выпустив неконтролируемый смешок. Они не отводили глаз друг от друга и кивали, хотя это выглядело по-идиотски со стороны. Уэйд знал. Питер тоже знал.

— Значит, он не будет против если ты перейдешь от него к кому-то еще?

— Да, на сторону воды или воздуха, хотя… воздух только распыляет огонь… Черт, пожарный юмор сложен порой.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, песок тоже тушит огонь? — вспомнил Паркер.

— Кто-то хорошо слушал лекцию, не правда ли? — Уэйд улыбнулся, обняв шлем сильнее, чем следовало. — Пять с плюсом, мистер Паркер. Давайте зачетку.

И Питер открыл уже было рот, чтобы дать Уилсону не только зачетку, но и шуточку в ответ, свой второй номер телефона, пароль от странички Фейсбука — все, что тому было нужно — зазвонил телефон, и рот пришлось закрыть. Иначе это выглядело глупо.

— Минуту, я отвечу, сладкий, — Уэйд увидел имя вызываемого абонента и стал серьезнее в лице. Это не ускользнуло от внимательных глаз преподавателя. — Да, дорогая? — до нелепости спокойно отозвался Уэйд, но они оба услышали в трубке зловещий тон женского голоса. Уэйд расслышал лучше, что ему говорят. — Я сто раз повторял, что не смогу звонить тебе, пока я на учебных полигонах с парнями. Шикла, это не упрек, я не… — Питер, видя, как Уилсон отходит к другой части аудитории внезапно почувствовал себя лишним.

Уэйд говорил с девушкой, которая требовала от него не больше, чем внимания.

— Я не собираюсь говорить с тобой сейчас. Это может подождать до вечера? Я приеду, — терпеливо разъяснил он, выглядя уставшим. У него даже шутки не сыпались, что было более ожидаемо, чем усталый тон голоса и тоска на лице. Это было так… не похоже на пожарного, травившего шутки несколько минут назад. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты приезжала ко мне. Я сам приеду, — настоял он, но было безрезультатно. — Хорошо, можешь приехать. Знаешь, начинай выезжать прямо сейчас? Почему нет? Тебе же не терпится уличить меня в чем-то. Удачи, Шерлок, запасной ключ над дверным проемом, если тот ключ, который я тебе давал, ты опять просрала. До встречи, любимая, — не без сарказма попрощался Уэйд и отключился, сделав пару шагов к ступенькам на трибуны. Он убрал телефон и, чувствуя себя неловко, потому что пацан стал свидетелем его личной драмы, хотя вообще не должен был знать о таких деталях, о которых он обмолвился в порыве гнева при нем же. Питер молчал позади него, пока Уэйд поднимался по ступенькам выше. Остановился где-то на четвертой и сел за парту, поставив на нее шлем и свои локти, устроился удобнее, расставив ноги, и взглянул на парня.

Питер ничего не мог поделать с разочарованием, которые накрыло его, словно цунами, и унесло куда подальше отсюда. От реальности, где они были с Уэйдом в аудитории и болтали.

— Сто лет не сидел за партой, — сказал Уилсон, расправляя плечи и пытаясь прикинуть, вспомнить, каково это.

— Ого, сколько же тебе, получается, лет? — попытался съязвить Питер. — Если честно, я тоже, — признался он и поджал губы удручающе. — Ладно, может быть, мы еще спишемся позже? Мне уже нужно идти на лекцию. Никто не прочитает ее за меня, а жаль.

Уэйд улыбнулся без прищура глаз, одними губами, и внимательнее посмотрел на него. Парень прятал взгляд, засобиравшись куда-то. Он не задавал вопросов и не констатировал факт токсичных отношений Уилсона, которые на лицо такими являлись. Не нужно было углубляться, чтобы понять, что Уэйда не тянет домой, когда он знал, что там его будут ждать.

— Или опрокинем по кружечке хорошего пива? — вынес альтернативу Уэйд, считая, на самом деле, все эти предложения несбыточными мечтами. Которым суждено остаться мечтами, потому что молодой препод вряд ли станет делить с ним пивас в подворотне.

— Заметано, — вопреки ожиданиям Уилсона, Паркер решительно поднял голову и кивнул. В его глазах больше не было той искры, которую заметил тот при встрече сегодня днем. — Только, чур, не говори студентам. Я держу имидж.

И он встряхнул воротник халата, как будто это реально было важно. Уэйд улыбнулся в парту, поднял голову и закивал с лыбой на роже.

— Я обещаю, мой рот на замке.

— Спасибо за это. И за лекцию, — поблагодарил Питер, хватая папки и какие-то записи со стола. — Было познавательно, несмотря на то, сколько раз я слушал подобное.

— Нет проблем, — Уэйд поднялся и вышел из-за парты. Он прихватил шлем и спустился в своем шуршащем костюме к преподавательскому столу, где стоял Паркер. — Аудитория располагала.

— Это только ты так думаешь, — сказал в свою защиту Пит, но Уэйд прошествовал к выходу и попрощался с нежной улыбкой, когда взглянул на него напоследок.

Питер кусал губы от досады. Потому что больно. Обидно и больно было смотреть на веселого, интересного человека, который тебе понравился, но который расстроился из-за ссоры со своей девушкой.  
А ведь все так хорошо начиналось.

Питер помнил, когда впервые услышал об Уэйде.

Логан предупредил, что появится человек, разбирающийся в пожарной безопасности больше, чем он и остальные преподаватели. В рамках эксперимента они пригласили специально обученного человека, профессионала, пожарного, который сможет провести инструктаж и предупредить о причинах возгорания, способах пожаротушения и много чего еще, чем мог бы поделиться со студентами приглашенный специалист.

Питер помнил, при каких обстоятельствах увидел Уэйда впервые.

Логан предложил съездить вместе с ним к его давнему товарищу, который и должен был зачитать лекцию. Питер с радостью согласился, разумеется. Там он и увидел обоженную кожу, подтянутое тело (мускулистое, совершенное, здоровенное) и защищающую форму, которая была на два размера больше Уилсона, который был внушительных размеров сам по себе.  
Пожарный пошутил о том, как бы ему самому не пришлось тушить щеки Паркера, потому что он был только что с задания и пожаров навидался за свою жизнь, причиной их быть не хотел.

Ну, да, почему бы не затроллить молодого преподавателя. Уилсон очаровательно улыбался и кидал двусмысленности, типа «Чей-то гидрант может выстрелить, как я погляжу», «Держи мой телефон, обговорим детали», «Я пожарный, мистер Паркер, а не спасатель у бассейна. Если вы утоните в своих мыслях, ловить не буду». Паркера и не нужно было вылавливать, он плескался на мелководье и поклялся, что думать много о нем не будет. Но…

Но на следующий день, вечером, прислал компрометирующее фото Логана с какого-то университетского мероприятия. Уэйд видел эту фотографию, разумеется, и уже успел закидать другана шуточками о том, как ему идут каблуки. Логан играл какую-то леди на вечере межфакультетских войн. Представлял кафедру искусства, стоял за своих горой. Питер смог сменить костюм на более деловой и играл адвоката, но это не было так смешно, как Логан в женских шмотках.

**«Смотри, какая красавица»**

«Утибоземой», — ответил Уилсон, а потом, подумав, отправил смеющийся смайлик.

«Какая прелесть»  
«Что делаете?»

**«Играем в салон красоты»**   
**«Точнее, играли в том семестре»**

«И часто вас так наряжают? Я заинтригован»

**«Боюсь, тебе бы быстро надоело»**

Уэйд не ответил, но улыбнулся, и Питер, словно почувствовав это, увидел зеленый свет.

Начало было положено.

А потом выяснилось, что у Уэйда была девушка. Чудесно, пожалуй. Но нет. Это не было чудесно для Питера. Он не совсем понимал, что должен чувствовать. Разочарование? Опустошение? Обиду? Ревность? Эмпатию?  
Потому что при всех обидах, Питер чувствовал сострадание. Уэйд не был счастлив в этих отношениях. А, может быть, это просто так казалось, и у парочки просто развился трудный период. Такое бывает у всех. Почему Уэйд должен отличаться?

Нет, не стоило его жалеть и сочувствовать. Он взрослый человек, который мог о себе позаботиться. И Пит не мамочка, блять, вечная, чтобы думать обо всех подряд. Хватало ему собственного неудачного опыта, чтобы сейчас запариться на счет того, каково сейчас Уэйду. Нет.

Но интересно, насколько палевно будет, если Питер не захочет иметь дальнейшее дело с пожарным после того, как узнал, что у того была девушка. Ну, подумаешь, вдруг отдалится, с кем не бывает. Никто не задумывается об этом.

Хотя нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя было показывать свое разочарование, тем более, что Уэйд был таким веселым и…

Вряд ли Уилсон оценит все это страдание по нему. Нужно воспрять духом. Ну, не получилось сблизиться с Уэдом так, как ему бы того хотелось. Такое с каждым случалось.

Поэтому Питер, сидя на лабораторной работе, отвлекся от наблюдения за студентами и достал телефон. Подумав немного, он написал:

**«Уэйд, привет. Ты свободен в среду после обеда?»**

И получил вполне простой ответ:  
«Привет»  
«Да, свободен)»

 

**«Не составишь мне компанию в баре?»**

«В баре? Даже так?»  
«Как тут откажешь :) Пиши время и место»


	2. Chapter 2

Питер закрыл глаза и выдохнул, сжав свой член крепче, чем должен, моясь в душе. Через несколько часов его ждала прогулка с Уэйдом, и парень был слишком напряжен, и не только сексуально.

Сегодня у Паркера была только одна пара, он поехал домой, чтобы принять душ и собраться для встречи с Уэйдом, чтобы, разумеется, показать, как сильно тот его не интересует в этом плане. Но по ходу принятия душа что-то пошло не так, и, прикусив губу, Питер прислонил предплечье к стене кабины и уперся в свою руку лбом, второй задвигав по члену. Клубы пара не позволяли глубоко дышать. Было влажно и горячо, от того слишком хорошо. Дыхание перехватывало, он облизывал свои губы, когда те пересыхали. Теплая вода лилась на его спину, струйками стекая вниз по ногам. Все было тихо, один душ лился громко, едва слышались хлюпающие звуки, Питер молча терзал свои губы: то облизывая их, то кусая.

Двигал рукой быстро, перед закрытыми глазами врезалось лицо Уэйда, который занимался бы тем же самым. Уэйд бы напрягал шею и действовал, чуть сгорбившись. По его виску спускалась бы капелька пота. Питер выдохнул резко от осознания, что ему хотелось слизать ее своим языком. Движения руки парня становились все быстрее, набирали скорость, и через пару сосредоточенных точных фрикций Паркер зажмурился, спустил себе в руку с облегченным громким выдохом. Мышцы расслабились, и парень захотел обмякнуть прямо в душевой кабине, но устоял на ногах.

Он еще какое-то время стоял и выравнивал дыхание, сжимая руку, наполненную спермой. Выпрямился так, что теперь вода лилась на его шею и грудь, поднес руку под струю и позволил воде смыть содержимое своего кулака. Пит смотрел на сперму, которую засасывало в водопровод, и очень хотел, чтобы мечты о мастурбирующем Уэйде слились вместе с ней. Хотя и отмыться от своего семени было не так легко, понадобилась помощь мочалки и мыла.

 

— Чего так долго? Дрочил в душе? — спросил в лоб Уилсон, улыбаясь широко при виде Питера, чуть опоздавшего на место встречи. Что-то было в его улыбке, кроме самодовольства, но Пит не мог опознать, что это было.

— Да, и тебя представлял, — подыграл Паркер, чувствуя, какими горячими были его щеки. Говорить правду с лыбой на лице иногда было волнительно. На самом деле, всегда. Никогда не знаешь, когда голос даст петуха и выдаст тебя.

— Так и знал, что ты не устроишь перед моей рожей, — Уилсон закинул легко руку на его плечи и притянул ближе.

На Питере была клетчатая рубашка и джинсы с кедами, в то время как Уэйд натянул мешковатые темные джинсы, ботинки, видать, с работы в них ушел, футболку под расстегнутую рубашку. Кепки только не хватало или цепи на шее. Питер поправил очки и взглянул на развевающиеся светлые, в действительности блондинистые волосы пожарного. Они казались мягкими на ощупь, и Питер хотел лично убедиться в этом.

— Я нахожу твою рожу симпатичной, если тебе интересно.

— Правда? — Уэйд остановился, забрал свою руку с его плеча и притворно изумился. — О, Пити, я тронут. Ты ****ецки славный малый. Как тебя такого сладкого не сожрали еще твои студенты? Ну да ладно, позже расскажешь, куда идем? — Уэйд стал раскачиваться на стопах, сцепив руки в замок за своей спиной. Питер окинул его взглядом. Уилсон не стеснялся ронять мат и вел себя чересчур очаровательно. Питер чувствовал, что расслабляется. И зачем он переживал из-за этой встречи? Ради бога, это даже не свидание. Тревожность постепенно отступала.

— Здесь неподалеку есть один бар, я хотел посидеть там. Туда не должны заявиться мои студенты, по крайней мере. Через парк будет короче. Пойдем?

— Если ты настаиваешь, — улыбнулся ему Уэйд. Они двинулись в сторону пешеходного перехода. — Ну, Пити. Могу я звать тебя Пити?

— Ты не в первый раз меня так зовешь и только сейчас решил спросить, можно ли?

Уэйд пожал плечами. С его лица не сползала расслабленная улыбка, он смотрел на все вокруг и на Питера. Особенно то, как он смотрел на Питера, сосредоточенно, внимательно, будто изучая, заставляло Питера чувствовать что-то странное в своем животе.

— Восприму это за «да». Ну, Пити, расскажи о себе? Ты совершеннолетний?

И то, каким взглядом Паркер нагладил его, доставило. Уилсон заржал, отвернувшись ненадолго, потому что лицо Питера не помогало. Хотелось еще сильнее ухохатываться. Пит поджал губы.

— Да, но я вынужден признаться тебе, что не владею некоторыми знаниями. Например, где находится ближайший дом для престарелых. Ты ведь оттуда?

Уэйд закачал головой, принимая подколку в ответ. Ну, сам первый начал. Незачем было так начинать. Брать пацана на слабо было бессмысленно, это еще с самого начала было ясно. Ему палец в рот не клади, но Уэйд бы положил.

И не только палец.

Упс.

— Скорее, из цирка уродов, — хмыкнул со смешком Уилсон, отведя взгляд, и Питер посмотрел на его обоженную кожу. Он стоял как раз с той стороны, с которой были лучше видны ожоги. Вся правая сторона щеки и шеи Уилсона была покрыта белой неровной кожей, претерпевшей изменения после "поцелуя с огнем". Большая часть его лица, конечно, оставалась здоровой, даже недавний ожог потихоньку сходил на другой половине лица, но факт отрицать бессмысленно. Кожа лица Уэйда не была безупречной.

Но Питер, черт, он не понимал, почему чувствовал себя так нормально. То есть… то есть блять, что в этом такого? Подумаешь, шрамы… Они есть у всех. Зачем придавать им такое значение? Зачем придавать им хоть какое-то значение. Возможно, у парня просто не было серьезных повреждений, после которых бы остались рубцы, напоминающие об этом, но он правда не понимал, зачем обращать на них внимание.

— Ты не слышал, что я сказал минутой ранее? — шуточно оскорбленно уточнил Паркер, и когда Уэйд на него взглянул, то пояснил. — Я сказал, что считаю твою рожу симпатичной.

— Оставим неуместные подкаты для другого раза, малыш? — ответил, как будто отмахнувшись от этого гейского бреда, он. — Сегодня мы идем пить. Свободно и по-мужски.

— Ага, — согласился без особого энтузиазма Паркер. — Конечно.

— Веди меня.

— Ты уже бывал прежде в этом районе? — поинтересовался Питер, шагая по парку наряду с Уэйдом. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами. Пит воспринял это за ответ «не помню». Ну, да, как Питер не помнил каждое свое слово, оброненное перед студентами на лекции, так, должно быть, не помнил районы Уэйд, которые спасал от пожаров.

Дальше, конечно, общение пошло еще легче. Они добрались до бара, устроились чуть не за самым дальним столиком и заказали себе выпить. В баре было полно народу, но вместе с тем было, чем дышать, можно было и протолкнуться, и яблоку упасть. Питеру это нравилось. Они не были на ладони у всех на виду, но в то же время терялись среди прочих посетителей. В этом был смысл. После третьей пинты пива Уэйд стал разговорчивее, начал узнавать у Питера, кто он и чем живет, помимо работы. Питер опьянел после второй пинты, так что был готов с радостью рассказать, что, собственно, ничем.

— Наука мое единственное хобби.

— Подожди, подожди, — Уэйд не понимал почти ничего. — Ты преподаешь химию?

— Аналитическую, да.

— Анал… что?

Питер прыснул, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что на трезвую голову никогда бы так не сделал, может быть, только закатил бы глаза. В этой шутке не было никакого смысла. Это было плоско, но это не была шутка, судя по лицу Уилсона, и это как раз было смешно. Питер пьяно улыбался, смотря на него.

— На курсах пожарных, где ты учился, не преподавали химию? — ласково поинтересовался он. Он не сводил глаз с Уэйда, который поднял свои грустные глаза и поморщился.

— Я прогуливал, — зато честно. Питер терпеливо вздохнул.

Уэйд подумал, что меньше бы прогуливал химию, если ее вел у них такой препод. Можно было прийти на занятие, чтобы хотя бы просто поглазеть на него. 

— Я пишу докторскую сейчас, — кивнул он. — Этим я и занимаюсь в свободное время. Ты ожидал услышать что-то более веселое?

— Да нет, — Уэйд откинулся на стуле, глядя на парня. — Если честно, чего-то подобного и я ожидал. Логан говорил, что кафедра химии у вас деловитая.

Питер не смог придумать ничего получше, чем пожать плечами, мол, ну, да, слухи оказались правдой.

— То есть ты ботаник? — губы Уилсона расползлись в игривой улыбочке. Питер готов был ставить сотню баксов на то, что такие, как Уэйд, задирали в школе таких, как Питер. Питер знал немало таких Уэйдов Уилсонов. Проблема была в том, что к этому его тянуло больше, чем он хотел того.

— Если не вдаваться в подробности этого термина, потому что ботаники изучают растения, то да, — сдался Паркер и отпил еще пива. Его щеки наверняка покраснели.

Уэйд закатил глаза, отвернулся с улыбкой и посмотрел на других посетителей. За одним из столиков сидели две лесбиянки и чуть не пожирали друг друга глазами. Господи, блять, Уэйд молился, чтобы он не выглядел так же. Он был готов сожрать Пити со всеми его склянками и растениями. С каких пор ботаники были такими сексуальными? Еще и верхние пуговицы на его рубашке были преступно расстегнуты. Уилсон будет гореть в аду, это без вариантов.

Но если бы огонь и правда был ему так страшен, как большинству…

Как раз из-за этого бесстрашия его рожа и отпугивала всех, кого не лень. Питеру, видимо, было лень, но давайте не забывать, что они здесь находились не по этой причине. Они просто выпивали как приятели. Без сексуального подтекста.

Матерь божья.

Пити облизал губы.

— Черт, — протянул Уилсон, запрокидывая голову и находя в себе силы существовать. Найдя их, он вернул голове прежнее положение и распахнул глаза. Кажется, его и правда слегка уносило.

— А ты чем занимаешься в свободное время? — все еще потягивая второй большой стакан пива, поинтересовался Паркер.

— Я читаю.

— Читаешь? — переспросил он. Уэйд пожал одним плечом, пряча глаза.

— В основном фантастику или комиксы. Но это случается, когда и правда выдается свободное время. Когда ты встречаешься с девушкой, личного времени у тебя почти не остается. Уж ты-то должен знать.

— Ну, да.

— У тебя есть девушка, Питер? — спросил Уилсон. — Или парень?

Питер поднял на него глаза после последнего предположения и вылупил их на него.

— Что? Я более разносторонняя личность, чем кажусь. Можешь не стесняться меня, — он махнул рукой. — Меня уж точно не стоит стесняться. Так… так что? Ты занят или свободен, как птица?

— Второе, — Пит отсалютовал ему стаканом и отпил пива. Облизал губы и пожал плечами, пока ставил пиво на место. — В смысле у меня были девушки… и парни, — досказал он, кивнув. Уэйд посмотрел на него внимательнее, оттолкнувшись от спинки стула. — Но это ничем хорошим не заканчивалось, как правило.

— Ты когда-нибудь заказывал проституток? Или проститутов? — задал вопрос Уилсон внезапно. Питер покраснел, но кивнул. Уэйд расхохотался, а затем присвистнул. — Ничего себе!

— Это было в студенческие годы, — оправдался Паркер, а его щеки пылали.

— То есть вчера?

— Четыре года назад, — уточнил он, прежде чем продолжить. — Ее звали ЭмДжей или как-то так. Она была рыжая, и оказалось, что очень общительная. Я не знаю, зачем снял ее, просто она мне понравилась? Она была грустной, и я сказал, что заплачу, если она пройдет со мной.

— Звучит стремно. Ты гангстер, Паркер.

— В ту ночь мы много разговаривали и разошлись под утро.

— И ты остался девственником? — спросил Уэйд, но заржал, стоило мельком посмотреть на парня. Пит пнул его кроссовком по щиколотке под столом.

— Я не был девственником, до того как…

— Родился? — все еще потешался Уилсон. Пришлось пнуть его еще разок, чтобы он угомонился. Помогало слабо, но помогало. Уилсон просто глупо пялился на него и улыбался.

— Очень сложные шутки у тебя.

— Есть немного, — Уэйд ничего не мог поделать с лыбой на своей роже. — Так у тебя был гомосексуальный опыт?

— Если петтинг можно назвать опытом, то да.

— У меня тоже, — легко согласился он. — Раза два. Ты много смотрел порно?

— В подростковом возрасте?

— До того как остался девственником после секса? Ауч! — воскликнул Уэйд, потому что Питер не оставил безнаказанным это.

— Я не стану говорить, что не смотрю его и не смотрел, но, — Пит пожал плечами и поджал губы. — Это не интересно? В смысле меня привлекает один сайт, я даже могу заделиться с тобой ссылкой. Мой любимый. Там не порно, а какое-то произведение искусства. Человек, который придумал делать из траха искусство, гений.

— Заметано, жду ссылку вечером, — ухмыльнулся Уилсон. — Ты меня заинтриговал.

— Хотя, готов поспорить, тебе будет некогда посмотреть его, ведь тебя здорово пасут, я прав? — это прозвучало с сочувствием, и Питер не мог изменить тон своего голоса. Что до Уэйда, он поджал губы и покивал головой.

— Это долгая история, если честно. Шикла не любовь всей моей жизни, мы сошлись просто потому, что она терпит меня. Терпит мои закидоны и рожу с кожей. Не имеет ничего против и, бывает, поддерживает даже мои идеи. Не без иронии, правда, но это ее стиль. Такой человек. И мы привыкли друг к другу. То, что творится в последнее время, мракобесие какое-то. Она раньше не выносила мозг, я не понимаю, когда все успело так скатиться. Она и раньше была ревнивой, но сейчас, может, я устал от этого. Не знаю.

— Она кажется мне немного злой, если честно, — пробормотал, не подумав, Питер. Уэйд взглянул на него из-под бровей.

— Тебе не кажется, — он сказал это предельно серьезно, дабы больше не развивать эту тему.

Оно и ладно, потому что было еще столько тем, которые можно было бы обсудить! Питер чувствовал, что не хотел, чтобы вечер заканчивался. Они могли еще так много сказать друг другу. Найти интересного собеседника дорогого стоило. Питер чувствовал, что был вдохновлен их беседой. С Уэйдом было… комфортно. Парень практически ощущал потребность рассказать ему все. Абсолютно все, но все же понимал, что вечер не резиновый.

— А как ты относишься к бодиарту? — вдруг спохватился Уилсон, и Питер не мог не поддержать и эту тему.

— Я смотрел видео, в котором наносили краску на себя. Выходили забавные причудливые узоры и даже звери!

— Я видел, как девчонка в интернете, наносила макияж на все лицо и рисовала закат или морды зверей, кстати, да, я тоже видел его. Интересно, должно быть, это. Но не отмывать это все с себя по окончании.

— Зато не нужно тратиться на холсты и бумагу.

Уэйд прыснул с этого комментария и выпил еще пива.

— Я видел, как та девчонка еще гримировала себя под лица знаменитостей и персонажей. Джек Воробей! Губка боб, блять. Локи из Мстителей даже был.

— О, это должно выглядеть круто.

— Она делала это так, как будто репетировала тыщу раз.

— Я учился с однокашником, который репетировал практически каждую свою реплику. Он делал это тихо, бывало, шипел даже. Впечатление, что он говорил на… забыл, — Питер потер висок, беспомощно смотря на вникающего ему Уилсона. — На змеином языке из Гарри Поттера? Совсем вылетело из головы.

— На Парселтанге, — понял, о чем он говорит, Уэйд и кивнул.

— Точно! С ума сойти, столько лет помнить все факты о Поттериане, чтобы потом забыть такие простые вещи! Как этот мозг работает?

Уэйд хихикал, непонятно чему радуясь: тому, что Питер был знаком с произведением Гарри Поттер, или тому, что нашел в нем хоть какой-то проеб. И его память была не безупречна, когда за все остальное хотелось поставить высший балл и отблагодарить за послушание. ****ец. У Уилсона судорога прошлась по телу, но быстро отпустила, когда он увидел хмурящегося растрепанного пацана, снявшего очки с лица. Без очков он тоже был соблазнительным, проклятье.

— Не знаю. Но я понимаю. Со мной постоянно такое происходит.

— Это так бесит.

— Странно, что ты помнишь, как звали эскортницу, но не помнишь, как называется змеиный язык. Интересно, интересно получается, — протянул довольно Уилсон. — Я сообщу маме Ро, какой ты проказник.

— Перестань, она мне понравилась, потому и запомнил. Я никогда не встречал настолько красивых пр…

— Проституток? — переспросил Уилсон. Питер покраснел, но кивнул.

— Мне стыдно за то, что я так ее называю. Она достойна большего.

Уэйд закатил глаза, но не в обиду проституткам, Питер все-таки имел слишком большое сердце. Такое, которое не умещалось в представлении Уилсона о больших сердцах. Уэйд думал, таких людей не существует. Они остались в книгах и романтических повестушках по телеку.

— Я встречался с проституткой, мы чуть не поженились, — посчитал нужным признаться Уэйд, смотря в пиво на дне стакана. Питер поднял глаза. — Но там трагическая история. Не думаю, что ты захочешь ее знать.

— Я хочу, — просто ответил Питер, и Уэйд хмыкнул.

— Было все хорошо, почти идеально, — сдался Уилсон. — Я даже смог ее уговорить бросить работу и все в таком духе. Мы собирались пожениться, но у нее возникли трудности на работе незадолго до свадьбы. Не знаю, может, сутенер не отпустил, может, коллега позавидовала, повздорили межу собой, не знаю. Но я узнал, что она принимает наркотики в клинике, когда она передознулась. Мы много говорили об этом, но… — Уэйд сглотнул. — Когда я узнал о втором передозе, тогда же я узнал об ее смерти, и все закончилось.

— Уэйд, мне так жаль, — вздохнул с сочувствием Питер. — Я не… и предположить не мог, что исход и правда оказался трагическим. Прости.

— За что ты извиняешься? Ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Но я спросил у тебя подробности. Ты не хотел рассказывать. Это же личное. Я не должен был. Прости.

— Но я первый заговорил о проститутках, так что, малыш-Пити. Будь осторожнее. Просто совет, — Уэйд поднял ладони в капитулирующем жесте. — Никогда не знаешь, какой второй жизнью живет близкий тебе человек. Нельзя ни в ком быть уверенным.

— Да уж, — согласился все же парень. — Если бы мне еще был полезен твой совет, вообще замечательно бы было.

— Ты совсем один? — спросил Уэйд. — Ты из тех холостяков, которые хотят этого? Или это вынужденное одиночество?

Уэйд задавал слишком много вопросов. Питер начинал чувствовать себя неуютно под его взглядом. Однако решил ответить честно. Он не терял себя, отвечая не личные вопросы. Хотя и ощущения были странными, как будто он выворачивается наизнанку в ответ на изнаночную сторону Уилсона. Так, они были два вывернутых наизнанку предмета одежды, которые в конечном итоге никому не были нужны, кроме друг друга… Или это Питер замечтался, думая обо всем этом в таком ключе.

Неважно.

— Смотря, на что я собираюсь променять это одиночество. Мне комфортно в своем одиночестве, если хочешь знать. Мне намного удобнее с самим собой порой, чем с людьми. Трудности в схождении, если это можно так назвать. Иногда проще нацепить панцирь, чем кого-то удерживать около себя. Особенно, когда знаешь, что роман обречен на расставание. Так какой смысл, какая разница, когда расходиться? Из-за простого непонимания или потом, когда отношения неминуемо изживут себя.

— Звучишь, как упертый старпер, — Уилсон его откровенности не оценил. — Как будто тебе дохуя лет и ты повидал многое на своем веку. Тебе там не тесно под упругой кожей? Я думал, старперы выглядят не так привлекательно, эй?

— Нет, — отрезал Питер и отвернулся. Обратил внимание на целующихся девушек и набрал воздуха в легкие. — Я не говорю, что не верю в любовь. Она есть. Но я ее не встречал. Знаешь ли, трудно, верить в то, что никогда не видел.

— Скажи это воздуху, — хмыкнул Уэйд. Пит поджал губы. — Или единорогу. Знаешь, я вообще-то верю в единорогов.

— Посему выходит, что я старый ворчун, а ты игривая пони.

— Нет, Пит, я просто… не принимай это во штыки, хорошо? У всех разное мнение, и это, черт, нормально. Было бы ****ец скучно, если бы все считали одинаково. Разные точки зрения это охуенно.

— Ты много материшься, — заметил Питер, глядя на него.

— А ты нет. Тебе бы не помешало, кстати.

— Я матерюсь вообще-то, — возразил Питер. — Иногда.

— Иногда, — повторил Уилсон, а потом улыбнулся, глядя на нахохлившегося парня, который успел пожалеть о том, что разлил мысли перед кем попало. — Воспитанник Логана, — заключил Уэйд. Питер посмотрел на него с недоверием, которое, черт знает, откуда взялось.

— Мы хорошо общаемся с ним. Подружились два года назад.

— Ну, считай, что у тебя новый друг, — Уэйд ухмыльнулся. — Взгляды могут измениться от круга общения. Так что, — он горделиво выпятил вперед грудь, — беру твое воспитание на себя. Возможно, твои взгляды изменятся?

— Не очень-то надейся на это, — ворчливо подметил Пит. Уэйд засмеялся.

— А ты дерзкий для препода. Я думал, ты будешь сидеть здесь, молчать и краснеть, изредка рассказывая о популяции какой-нибудь ящерицы обыкновенной, — честно высказал свои ожидания Уилсон.

— Я ничего не смыслю в популяциях, — признался Питер, покачав головой и с грустью опустив взгляд в свой пустой пивной стакан.

— Я тоже.

Оба прыснули, что разрядило обстановку. Плечи Питера расправились, щеки Уэйда залил румянец, потому что он хорошо выпил. И не собирался это прекращать, раз на то пошло.

— Вот и общий стык найден. На таких стыках люди и сходятся.

— Я тот, кто все поджигает, а ты тушишь. Наш общий стык был найден до этого разговора.

— Боже, — Уэйд хохотнул, отодвигая стул от их столика. — Ты такой очаровательный зазнайка. Принести тебе пива? Я собираюсь заказать еще выпить.

— Я не зазнайка, — ответил со смешком Питер. — Но да, если можно.

— Я скоро вернусь.

 

Позднее, когда Уэйд и Логан проводили уикенд, что называется, по-мужски, выкуривая по сигаре за просмотром матча, Логан преминул воспользоваться их встречей и прокашлялся, привлекая внимание.

— Питер про тебя спрашивал.

— Да? — Уэйд повернул голову к собеседнику на одном диване. Логан хмыкнул утвердительно. — Я произвел впечатление на твоего коллегу?

— Еще какое.

— Пацану, видимо, совсем скучно, — рассудил Уилсон, затягиваясь крепким табаком. — Его окружение не умеет так круто рассказывать байки и шутить. Как он сам, интересно, с такими занудами уживается?

— Даже не представляю, — без эмоций отозвался Логан, считая, что начало положено. Логан, разумеется, не подозревал, что начало уже давно положило фундамент и активно надстраивалось.

 

Питер нашел мем по типу:

**_«Я тебе мемы кидал?»_ **   
**_«Кидал»_ **   
**_«Ты смеялась?»_ **   
**_«Смеялась»_ **   
**_«И где сиськи?»_ **   
**_«Какие сиськи?»_ **

И скинул Уэйду. Тот ответил:

«И где сиськи?»

Питер, подумав немного, задрал домашнюю рубашку, сфотографировал свою грудь и отправил Уэйду. На фотке красовался один сосок и немного другой, так как Пит сделал фото в три четверти, из-за этого стали выделяться более отчетливо его ключицы, виднелся небольшой участок пресса преподавателя, уходящий вниз после солнечного сплетения. Симпатичного.

Уэйд присвистнул, получив его.

**«Твоя очередь»**

Уэйд заржал и сфоткал свою. Это было несложно, хотя и нижнюю часть правой груди с животом покрывали шрамы. Он сконцентрировал свое внимание на левом соске. Выкрутился. Фух.

Незачем пацану видеть кошмары перед сном.


	3. Chapter 3

Конечно же, взрослая здоровенная детина, вроде Уилсона, не мог скрыть улыбку. Его рожа грозилась треснуть, когда он обменивался сообщениями с Паркером. Пацан охуенно шутил! За сарказм пятьсот очков Гриффиндору! Это даже не обсуждалось.

— Чего ты там лыбишься? — с подозрением и явным вызовом спросила Шикла. Уэйд взглянул на свою девушку, что стояла в коротком фиолетовом шелковом халатике у двери в спальню и хмурилась. Ее мокрые после душа волосы свисали на него, делая мокрым и более прозрачным, но, черт, Уилсон тут же перевел взгляд, как заметил, и вернул свое внимание пацану.

Да. И такое бывало.

Шикла же тем временем прошла в спальню и легла на кровать вместе с Уэйдом, который проводил свой выходной просто замечательно — разлагался на кровати и вылезать уже точно не собирался. Нет, он был, конечно, одет, умыт, причесан и все в таком роде, но в животе урчало второй час подряд, он не мог оставить телефон в покое и приготовить поесть. Да даже просто поднять свой зад, отправиться на кухню и перехватить чего-то на скорую руку не было желания. То есть это же квартира Шиклы, еда должна быть в холодильнике любой девушки, любая девушка прожорливее, чем хочет казаться. Уэйд давно просек эту фишку. Брехня вся эта с салатами и полезным питанием, любая девушка любит просто по-человечески пожрать. Хотя бы раз в пятилетку. И это чертовски нормально. Уэйд ценил нормальность.

— Это Пити, я тебе рассказывал о преподе химии. Дружок Логана, — тут же досказал он, зная, что Шикла могла забыть такие детали, как учитель чего-то. В конце концов, это не имело важности для нее.

— Теперь и твой дружок? — спросила она, злорадно ухмыльнувшись. — Чего ты опять угараешь? 

— А? — Уэйд поднял голову и скрыл телефон с глаз девушки. Та нахмурилась.

— Покажи мне.

— Ну, Карамелька, давай без ревности? Тебе она не идет.

Шикла только усмехнулась.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что я ревную тебя к другу Логана? А к ревности к Логану потеряла интерес, видимо, классе в десятом. Покажи мне телефон, Уэйд.

Уэйд выпустил воздух через надутые щеки, сохраняя равновесие, и протянул ей телефон. Шикла и правда убедилась в том, что переписывался он с пацаном, и вернула. Уэйд не стремился брать телефон обратно в руки. Он остался лежать у его колена, Уэйд откинулся на подушки, смотря в потолок.

— Не дуйся, я просто проверила достоверность твоих слов.

— Ну, да.

Не нравилось то, как покровительственно Шикла взяла его телефон. Как будто и правда имела над ним силу. Власть, причем безоговорочную, потому что Уилсону было влом возражать и ссориться. Кроме того, недоверие жутко оскорбляло. Интерес Уилсона пропал к переписке, Шикле, а самое главное к этому дню. Он смотрел в потолок, пока девушка целовала его в шею, щеки и скулы, и думал, когда его успело так занести. Под каблук, причем самый настоящий. Дерьмово все это было. Просто отвратительно.

Уэйд питал к себе отвращение, даже убирая руки Шиклы от себя, единственного человека, который не брезговал прикасаться, блять, к нему. Он не хотел прикосновений этого человека. Ну, и жалкое же он чмо. Не хотелось ровным счетом ничего, но все же хотелось скорее заснуть, чтобы не думать обо всем этом. Новый день наступит рано или поздно, и он будет лучше предыдущего. Питер пригласил его на Комик-кон, посвященный комиксам Марвел и Диси. Должно быть интересно, Уилсон ни разу в жизни не был на таких мероприятиях, хотя и комиксы любил. Удивительно все это.

 

Те, кто считают, что пожарные работают только с огнем, глубоко заблуждаются. Пожарные достают котят с деревьев, их вызывают, когда ситуация приобретает чрезвычайное положение.

— Кто-нибудь скажет этому дураку, что есть другие способы отправиться к Господу? — спросил Кэйбл Уилсона, когда они выходили из служебной машины без шлемов, но в форме. Другие ребята занимались выгружением пожарной лестницы.

— Как обычно? Ты остаешься здесь, мы пробираемся? — уточнил другой товарищ по службе, Стив. Уэйд кивнул, смотря на придурка, забравшегося на не такую уж выдающуюся высотку, чтобы сообщить о том, что вот-вот спрыгнет.

Ради бога, Уэйд даже не был социальным работником, чтобы разбираться с суицидниками. Он не гребаный телефон доверия, почему всегда ему доверяли миссию заболтать жертву и отвлечь, чтобы другие успели ее спасти? Честное слово, это не в первый раз происходило. Им нужен соцработник в команду для таких случаев. Это совсем не весело.

— Не подходите! Я спрыгну! — верещал ****юк на краю крыши.

У здания скопились люди, все стояли в куче и охали, боялись за ****юка. Уэйд бы отогнал их метлой поганой, но некогда было.

— Разойдитесь, — неохотно попросил Уилсон, пробиваясь через толпу. — Готовьте лестницу, — сказал он товарищам. Те сперва разогнали людей, а затем засели в фургон и припарковались бампером ближе так, чтобы выпрямить лестницу до предела.

Лестница, разумеется, не достала до крыши, но хотя бы Уэйда она смогла поднести ближе к неудачнику. Отсюда его лучше было бы слышно. Ему не доставало метров трех-четырех. Все лучше, чем двадцать.

— Еще одно движение, и я спрыгну!

— Слушай, пацан. Ты слушаешь? — спросил Уэйд, щурясь от солнца и смотря вверх на смертника, который уже вышел за ограду, но держался руками, и только это его спасало от падения. Пацан кивнул. Уэйд покачал головой. — Сказать тебе откровенно, это выглядит жалко. Нет, давай без наездов, есть другие пути, ты в курсе? Можно торговать мороженым, если жизнь тебя разочаровала, а если улыбка больше не поднимается, как кое-что пониже, приятель, то всегда можно уйти в могильщики. Прописаться на кладбище и принимать звонки на бронь местечка. Работка не сахар, но зато не нужно делать вид, что тебе весело, когда на лице вечная тоска!

— С работой у меня все в порядке! — сказал в свое оправдание смертник, крепче сжимая перекладину. Уэйд позволил ему высказаться. — Просто я никому не нужен в этой жизни! Какой в ней смысл? Мне незачем жить!

— Я повторяю это каждый день, но что-то еще не забрался на самое высокое дерево, как мартышка, чтобы сигануть. 

— Кто ты вообще такой?

— Я? Я Уэйд Уилсон, дружище. Простой паренек родом из северной Канады. Климат там холоднее сердца моей бывшей, да и нынешней, раз на то пошло. И я не приставил пистолет к виску, а переехал в более солнечную часть полушария. Давай не будем брать пример с придурков, а возьмем пример с меня? 

— Давай ты не будешь указывать мне, что делать?! Потому что это осознанное решение! Я долго шел к этому и…

— И споткнулся? — спросил, догадавшись, Уэйд. — Чего ты медлишь? Передумал?

— Я… — он задумался, Уилсон в это время заметил, как выглянула форма коллег, те приближались бесшумно, чтобы у остолопа не было времени подумать, бросаться вниз или в объятия пожарных.

— Послушай, тебе не нужно выбирать, хорошо? Смерть всегда тебя найдет, поверь мне. Она секси. И к неудачникам не имеет никакого интереса. Она не засосет тебя, когда ты сдохнешь. Подожди, клевая девчонка еще заберет тебя на тот свет, а пока…

Парень оказался в захвате, и крепкие руки Стива вытащили идиота практически с того света. Другой товарищ, Тони, приложил тряпку с хлороформом к лицу, чтобы у чувака было время выспаться, прежде чем у него начнется новая жизнь. Очнется он все равно в лечебнице и долго оттуда не выйдет.

Уэйд посмотрел вниз. Падать пришлось бы недолго. Махнул рукой Сэму. Домой.

На сегодня этой показухи достаточно. Лестница медленно, но верно приближалась к земле. Уэйд смотрел за своим передвижением и думал, хорошо бы заскочить домой в душ, прежде чем они встретятся с Питером.

 

Погода была идеальная. Сухая, теплая, со свежим ветерком, обдувающим перегревшиеся на солнце тушки. Уэйд чуть не бежал на встречу с Питером в тот бар, где они сидели в прошлый раз. Там они договорились встретиться, перекусить и отправиться на Комик-кон. Уилсону уже не терпелось оказаться в чертовом баре и увидеть огромные квадратные очки.

Питер ждал его за столиком у окна, обрадовался, увидев блондинистую шевелюру среди прочих. Уэйд с улыбкой до ушей приблизился.

— Ну что? Выпивка сегодня за твой счет, ботаник? 

Улыбка Питера спала с лица, а вот Уилсон взорвался потешным смехом и бухнулся на стул напротив.

— Привет, Пити, — поздоровался он. Парень, похоже, был только из университета. Слишком официально он выглядел в однотонной рубашке с рукавами, закатанными до локтя, и в брюках со стрелками. Совсем пацан не умел развлекаться. Они же собрались на тусовку, ради бога!

— Привет, — ответил Паркер, контролируя свою моську, чтобы не спалиться, как рад видеть Уилсона. — Я думал, пожарные хорошо зарабатывают? 

— Да, но грех не напомнить, как тебя унесло с прошлого раза.

Уэйд взял меню в руки, взглянув на парня поверх корочки. Усмехнулся, покачал головой и всмотрелся в меню.

В прошлый раз пацана так унесло, что из бара они вышли, распевая песни. Рукой они приобнимали друг друга, помогая устоять на ногах. Уилсон затолкнул Питера в такси и похлопал по крыше, отправляя домой. Сам добрался пешочком, потому жил недалеко. Решил остаться той ночью у себя, не хотелось ехать ночевать бухим к Шикле. Она бы закатила глаза и посмотрела на него, как на идиота, который напился посреди недели, но в этом и был весь прикол. Шикла просто не понимает.

Сейчас она бы и Комик-кон не поняла, но кто спрашивал ее мнения? Уэйд не хотел ее в это вмешивать. Не хотел впускать ее в эту атмосферу, которую они с Питером выстроили вокруг себя, и никто им был не по чем. Казалось, что мир не такой плохой, пока они проводили время вместе, разговаривали, смс-ились. Грех жаловаться на судьбу, когда одно единственное сообщение, одна реплика загоняла тебя в безудержный хохот. Такое нечасто случалось с Уэйдом, обычно убойно шутил он.

Когда они забросили в свои желудки какой-никакой еды, запили это дело по пинте пива, то выбрались из бара на почти пустую улицу. Желудки были приятно наполнены, разговор шел легко, рассказывали, как прошел день каждого.

— Этого придурка пришлось отвлекать, как отвлекающий маневр. Я, конечно, привык болтать, но так, чтобы деликатно… Это стремно же?

— Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Со мной постоянно такое случается. Люблю ляпнуть, не подумав, и все идет под откос.

— Ты вроде пока не сказал ничего неделикатного, — заметил Уилсон.

— Это пока. И мы говорим с тобой о том, о чем можно не задумываться. Никакой политкоррекции. Когда я в последний раз просил аспирантку что-то сделать, я сказал что-то, вроде «ты же умница». Хотя это общеизвестный факт. И я выглядел гребаным сексистом или как-то так. Мне было очень стремно просить ее остаться на лабораторке за меня. Но я не мог не прийти сегодня, тем более, это Комик-кон! Я мечтал побывать в таких местах!

— Так ты остался в долгу у своей аспирантки?

— Не совсем, я уговорил Логана. Знал, что будет круть. И бегом сюда.

— Оно и видно, оделся, как на праздник, — хмыкнул Уэйд, шагая рядом. Он засунул руки в карманы джинсов и смотрел вперед, щурясь от солнца, проскальзывающего сквозь ветки деревьев. Пит шел по затемненной стороне, ему такого счастья не перепадало, везло же.

— Это говоришь мне ты? — Питер обогнал его, чтобы идти спиной вперед, но видеть рожу собеседника. — Выглядишь, как представитель гето. Удивительно, как так вышло, что ты не носишь козырьки набок и не читаешь рэп.

Уэйд пожал плечами.

— По крайней мере, не прею под солнцем.

— Ах, так, — Питер увидел манекенов на панорамной витрине магазина, мимо которых они шли. — Тогда пойдем. Зайдем.

— Пити, — позвал его Уэйд, не особо любящий магазины и шоппинг, но послушно прошел за парнем в магазин.

 

Вышли они оттуда уже преображенные: Питер в синей футболке с эмблемой Супермена, а Уэйд в кепке с Человеком-пауком, которую не преминул повернуть козырьком набок.

— Не знал, что ты любишь Паука, — заметил Питер, улыбаясь. Они подходили к остановке, когда понимали, что до завершения Комик-кона оставалось не так много времени, чтобы идти пешком. Они провели время в магазине, вместо того, чтобы потратить его на путь.

— Шутишь что ли? Я его обожаю! Паучок самый ****атый супергерой. Питается мухами и срет радугой ежесекундно, втирает про моральный кодекс, и жопка у него ничего, стоит заметить.

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы в комиксах говорилось о радуге и мухах.

— Ты просто не все выпуски читал.

— Ну, да, — согласился Питер, полагая, что спорить не было смысла. — Наш автобус, — кивнул он на подъезжающий к остановке транспорт. Они еще не успели подойти, им предстояло пройти немного пути, а автобус уже приехал, и они сиганули за ним, это была идея Уэйда.

— Бежим!

Возле входа в автобус выстроилась толпа, также желающая попасть внутрь. И потому им повезло, автобус их дождался. Когда они подбежали, заходил крайний человек. Транспорт был набит людьми, открытые окна не спасали, было душно. Они жались возле дверц, но улыбались, переживая отдышку после внезапного бега. Успели.

Тут же оплатили проезд. Через две остановки они перебрались в середину автобуса, теперь их прижимало со всех сторон. Они стояли вплотную друг к другу, когда Уэйд не смог сдержать задушенный вдох. Он выдохнул ртом так, что прядь волос Питера шелохнулась под его дыханием. Он проследил за этим, а затем взглянул на парня, как будто только что осознав, что они соприкасались почти всеми частями тела. Тело Паркера было теплым и, чувствовалось, что твердым под рубашкой. У него был пресс, наверняка. Уэйд ставил сотню.

Питер старался не смотреть на шрамы, потому что они находились прямо под его носом, рассматривать их было бы невежливо, но он не смог ничего с собой поделать. Шрамы Уэйда были белыми, каким-то нежными на вид. Пит дышал в его подбородок, чувствуя, как дыхание с отдачей, прохладное, от разгоряченной кожи возвращалось к нему. Было жарко, под солнцем марило, но в этот раз они оказались в тени оба, и хотя бы от этого становилось легче. Питер, закусив губу, не чувствовал легкости ни разу. У него вставал.

Парень замер, отвел взгляд вбок и вниз, чтобы увидеть, насколько близко они стояли ниже пояса.

Вплотную.

Черт.

Внутри как будто что-то рухнуло на него, обрывалось. Он чувствовал, как начинал паниковать. И старался дышать нормально, но дыхание учащалось, и, черт. Черт! Уэйд уже наверняка почувствовал этот ****ец. Вся надежда на то, что Уилсон его не ударит, когда они выйдут из автобуса. Питер знал, как натуралы насторожено относятся к геям.

Уэйд же, чувствуя дыхание в свою шею, видя шатеновую макушку, вдохнул в себя ее запах и ощутил дух одеколона Паркера. Он пах так, что немного кружил голову. Феромоны Питера и одеколон забивали ноздри Уэйда своим запахом, ему хотелось примкнуть к нему еще ближе, если это возможно.

Уилсона толкнули в спину. Блять, он был этому благодарен, потому что он ткнулся рожей в лоб парня и затянулся его запахом больше. Насыщеннее. В животе тяжелело. Спина прогнулась под давлением руки позади, и Уэйд наткнулся своим полупроснувшимся напряжением на твердый бугор Паркера, и оба резко посмотрели друг на друга. Это же не кулак Питера, правда? Для того, чтобы упираться кулаками друг в друга, не было места. Зато для членов было.

Это продлилось с секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы они прочитали отчаяние в глазах друг друга и прыснули каждый в противоположную сторону. Люди на них недовольно косились. Питер закусывал губу, старался не смотреть на Уэйда, но ощутил острое желание поцеловать его. Уэйд, пользующийся моментом, скорее рефлекторно, чем умышленно, обтерся своим членом об пацана. И это был провал. Уилсон хотел, чтобы Господь упокоил его душу, настолько безутешным он себя чувствовал в проклятом автобусе.

Когда они выбрались на волю, то молча улыбались, не думая, что стоит поднимать тему поднявшихся членов. Со всеми парнями могло такое случиться, когда к тебе настолько тесно прижимались. Все было нормально между ними.

 

Комик-кон был потрясающим. Они видели много стеллажей с комиксами, которые давно вышли из продажи, хотелось прочитать их все! Почти детский неподдельный восторг Уилсона от Чудо-женщины, посвященному ей стенду и косплееру, от Капитана Америки, Росомахи и даже Дэдпула. Питер качал головой. Он еще считал себя фанатиком.

Разговаривали в основном о сюжетах в различных арках. 

Всплыл только один вопрос, заставивший их напрячься.

— Он, вроде, был собой и там, и там, но девчонка все равно изменяла ему с ним же. Что поделать, если ее тянуло к обоим людям.

— Это отвратительно, это все равно измена с ее стороны.

— Отрицательно относишься к изменам? — подняв буклет-афишу со списком комиксов из этой арке и вглядываясь в него, поинтересовался Уилсон. Питер рукоплескнул руками.

— Отрицательно? Я их презираю.

Повисла короткая, но глубокая тишина. Как после выстрела. Как после особенно громких слов.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Уэйд и поставил буклет на место. — Хочешь, куплю тебе ростового Человека-паука? — он хитро прищурился, глядя на собственного Паучка перед глазами.

— Лучше Дэдпула. Он дороже.

Они стоили одинаково, как выяснилось, но Уэйд всю дорогу домой стебал Питера за еврейские повадки. Паркер рофлил и жалел, что не смог придумать другой шутки. Другой рукой он нес пластикового безумного наемника поперек своему телу. Дэдпул выглядел довольным.

 

Питер думал, насколько уместно называть изменой спасение раненой души от человека, ранившей эту душу еще больше. Ведь измена могла быть не только физическая, она могла быть ментальной. И Уэйд давно изменил Шикле с Питером. И не один раз.

 

— Уэйд сказал, что у тебя отменное чувство юмора, — подумав, сказал Логан, шагая с Питером по коридору. Пит, сжимающий папку с документами, в своей руке, повел головой на знакомое имя, и только потом осознал смысл.

— Да? Я думал, это было ужасно и он не захочет больше меня знать. Знал бы ты, в какие ситуации мы с ним попадаем регулярно. Благо, студенты не видели меня с ним.

— Они видели.

— Что? — Питер вылупил глаза. Логан пожал плечами, выглядя непринужденно.

— Да, группа художников побывала на Комик-коне, видимо, и вы там с Уэйдом были. Они обсуждали его, и упомянули, что видели мистера Паркера с обоженным блондином. Вы выглядели, как дети, по их словам.

— Вы не собирались видеться на этих выходных? — спросил, смутившись, Питер. Потому что было просто интересно, чем занимался Уэйд. Вот и все. Чистое любопытство.

Логан остановился посреди безлюдного коридора. До выхода оставалось метров пять, но он остановился, и Питер не смел ступать дальше.

— Да, боже, поебитесь уже, — практически прорычал Логан. Если бы Пит его не знал, он бы подумал, что старик Логан зарычал на него.

— Это так заметно… что я..?

— Да, — вынес вердикт Логан и, обойдя Питера, направился к выходу. — Хороших выходных.

Питер только набрал побольше воздуха, потому что и предположить не мог, что его увлеченность пожарным может быть так заметна их общему другу. Питер контролировал каждое слово, чтобы, не дай бог, выдать себя перед ним, чтобы тот не разболтал все Уэйду, а тот в свою очередь не стал бы сторониться его. Но Логан сказал это так, как будто его терпение было на исходе. Как будто он наслушался любовного бреда, и хотел по-человечески отдохнуть без драмы.

И Питер начал кое-что подозревать.

Его телефон оповестил о сообщении на Фейсбуке, он достал телефон из брюк и обнаружил сообщение от Уэйда.

«Блеать» также содержало в себе картинку, где Уилсон, с повязкой на лбу, видно, что после пожара, комментировал лысину на своей голове. Кожа его покраснела и покрылась пузырями, и волос на его башке не намечалось по всем прогнозам ближайшие несколько недель. Выглядело болезненно, и Питер принялся печатать ответ.

**«О боже мой! Ты в порядке?»**   
**«Я могу приехать, если хочешь»**   
**«Могу привезти с собой мороженое, если станет легче. Или что-то другое»**

«Нет, не надо, я в порядке»  
«Шикла уже едет за мной. я в госпитале. Надеюсь, она найдет и узнает меня, буду пускать ей блики, подставляя башку под солнце»

Питер понимал, что это была черная шутка, Уэйд ведь и так обгорел, но с вырвавшимся смешком бороться не стал. Это было смешно! Блять, это было гениально. Пит уважал Уэйда за это, за то, как спокойно он вел себя в ситуациях, когда нормальный человек бы уже запаниковал и разревелся. Уэйд скорее продемонстрирует фак прорухе-судьбе, чем пустит слезу. Он вдохновлял Питера.

**«Ты дурак»  
«Береги голову»**


	4. Chapter 4

Возможно, неделя, даже больше, без Уэйда пошла Питеру на пользу. Они не виделись, Уилсон валялся дома, поедая чипсы, по уважительной причине. Они смс-ились и вели интеллектуальные беседы сугубо по переписке. Разговаривали разок по телефону, но только чтобы Уэйд передал звуки, которые наполняли его кухню. Шикла готовила. И Уилсон тут же стал звонить хвастаться другану, мол, постой, не я один слышу эти звуки, как стрекочет масло на сковороде, неужто глюки на больную голову. Разговор прервался, потому что, Питер узнал позднее, Шикла бросила в Уилсона деревянную лопатку, которой мешала соус.

Судя по отмахиваниям Уэйда, с ним все было в порядке. Ожоги заживали, волосы, правда, даже не собирались расти, но не беда. С этим жить можно. Питер старался верить, что от влюбленности в Уэйда Уилсона можно излечиться.

До того как не произошло одно событие.

Уэйд прислал ему сообщение.

«Хуле делаешь завтра после работы?»

**«Ты свободен будешь?»**

«Ага, чисто 2 часа»  
«и бла бла семейные походы по магазам бла бла»  
«на 2 часа поебланиться»

**«Могу поебланиться с тобой»**   
**«Только я без денег до послезавтра»**

«ты собирАеШЬСЯ ПЛАТИТЬ за времяпровождение со МНОЙ?»  
«А мне это нравится»

**«Нет, Уэйд.»**

«СЛушай»  
«Для тебя»  
«скидка»

**«НЕт, если ты захочешь куда-то сходить»**

«Первый раз бесплатно»  
«Расслабься, я плачу за все развлечения»  
«Заберу тебя в три на крутой тачке, подъеду к универсу вашему»  
«Приготовься хвастаться перед аспирантками»

**«Договорились»**

Питер закусил губу в усмешке, когда представил, как Уилсон подъедет на доисторической марки машине и просигналит еще так громко, что птицы взлетят, а аспирантки, вроде Гвен, испугаются и не подумают завидовать Питеру. Попытаются его отговорить.

Но Питер был уже по уши.

Назад пути не было.

 

При встрече Уэйд, вместо «Привет», сразу заговорил:

— Почему ты сразу подумал… Куда бы я тебя повел на два часа? В паб? В кино?

— О чем подумал? О сексе?

— Бля, — выдохнул Уилсон, посмеиваясь. — Да.

Уэйд шел по аллее в светлых джинсах и голубой футболке, которая подходила к его глазам. Еще издалека Пит заметил, как гармонировало это сочетание цвета футболки и глаз. Голова Уилсона была все еще лысой, но покраснение уже спало. Уэйд шел рядом с Питером и улыбался в землю, засунув руки в джинсы.

— Да, — Питер поддержал, залившись смехом, а заодно румянцем. — Так ты говорил не про секс?

— Именно, — кивнул Уэйд, взглянув на Питера. — Я имел в виду прогулку или что-то вроде того.

— Как вариант, — пацан смотрел перед собой и пожал плечами. Был слишком рад, что с Уэйдом все было в порядке. Обгоревшая кожа покрылась коростами и выглядела не такой больной, как представлял Питер.

Они встретились в парке, несмотря на планы, потому шли мимо деревьев по тропинке, скрытой тенью. Солнце согревало, но не палило. Было хорошо на улице. Деревья шуршали листьями, гоняя воздух, что позволяло дышать полной грудью и наслаждаться погодкой.

Если честно, Питер ожидал почти крутую тачку с Уэйдом во главе, но Пита забрал водитель, наверное, друг Уэйда, который подбросил его до парка. Это было странно, но Паркер решил не углубляться. Может быть, у Уэйда просто не получилось забрать его. Или им с другом было не по пути. Уэйд мог возвращаться с другого конца города…

— Постой, — Уилсон, вторя своим словам, остановился. Питер взглянул на него. — А ты согласен на секс?

— А ты предлагаешь? — в свою очередь спросил Питер.

— А ты заинтригован?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь?

Странно, что этот разговор вообще состоялся, ведь Питер явно дал понять, что не против совершенно. Он, блять, за. Его член поднимался вместе с руками, которые тоже были «за».

Уэйд заржал на высоких нотах, почти истерично. Пит улыбнулся, когда посмотрел на него.

— Я тебя обожаю, малыш, — Уэйд улыбнулся ему нежно, потому что пацан всегда понимал его шутки. Питер только пожал плечами. Паркера не спасало то, что Уилсон был без ума от его чувства юмора. И тут ничего было не поделать.

— Куда идем? — спросил Пит.

— В райское местечко, Пити-бой. Но начала я покажу тебе уток. Познакомлю тебя с Патриком. Я его ни с кем еще не знакомил, ты будешь первый.

Уэйд не шутил, они прошли через пруд, чтобы посмотреть на уток, которых кормили мамы с детьми.

— Питер, позволь тебе представить… это Патрик, — показал он на темно-сине-зеленого селезня, проплывшего под ними. Они стояли на небольшом мосте, соединяющим два берега. Уэйд перешел на другую часть моста, чтобы увидеть как выплывет Патрик, но к тому моменту, как подошел Питер, там было уже намного больше селезней. Уэйд оперся на перила и задумчиво смотрел на них. — Или это… А может быть, вот этот… В общем, один из них Патрик. Тот еще сукин сын, отбирал у меня хлеб в прошлый раз, еще и пальцы прикусывал, когда дотягивался.

Питер поржал. Но ощутил почти неконтролируемое желание еще вернуться сюда и покормить уток вместе с Уэйдом. Насколько по-пидорски это, интересно, все было, и замечал ли Уилсон, что Пит не сводил с него влюбленных глаз?

Знакомство продолжалось немного, они двинулись дальше. Спустились в метро, вагон был почти пуст. Надо же. Сейчас он решил пустовать!  
И добрались до медвежьего паба, как восхищенно обзывал его Уилсон, проходя внутрь.

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Здесь было больше места, чем в том, где они сидели в тот раз, и выглядел паб просто величественно. Большие дубовые закругленные предметы интерьера добавляли шарма. Отполированный пол приковывал к себе взгляд. Они сели за барной стойкой и заказали себе выпить.

— Забыл, что я сегодня плачу? — спросил Уилсон, видя, как Пит копошился в карманах, выуживая последние деньги.

— За пиво я могу заплатить, — оправдался он, но Уэйд закатил глаза.

— Не даешь ты мне скатиться в романтику.

По ходу сидения за баром пиво в стаканах уменьшалось, сменялось новым. Парни ржали с футбольного матча, который наблюдали на прикрепленном за барменом телевизоре, и комментировали.

Немало времени прошло, когда Питер, нахмурившись, вспомнил кое о какой детали.

— Ты не дал мне похвастаться перед аспирантами. Вот, точно. Почему планы поменялись?

— Не смог найти друга с тачкой, а забирать тебя на такси было бы верхом надувательства, — заулыбался он. — Но не волнуйся, вот вернут мне права, и поговорим. Буду везде тебя катать. Куда захочешь, туда и поедем. А даже если и не будешь знать куда, то все равно поедем.

— Тебя лишили прав? — спросил Питер, игнорируя поднимающийся восторг от мысли, что Уэйд хотел его куда-то увезти. Куда подальше от всего этого. 

— Да, я просрочил их полгода назад, а потом подрался с инспектором, — сообщил Уэйд, наклонившись вниз к стойке, Питер последовал его примеру. Уэйд сдерживал смех, как мог. — Он назвал Лигу Справедливости шлаком редкостным.

— Как он мог! — ужаснулся Питер. Уэйд отклонился назад, поддакивая ему. Действительно, просто возмутительно.

— Вот и я о том же! — Уэйд отпил пива, словно произнес тост репликой назад. — Знаешь, что я хочу сделать с тобой? — спросил он заговорчески. Питер замер, но сделал вид, что это не его мурашки бегут по телу. Уилсон расплывался в улыбке. — Хочу отвести тебя ко мне домой и показать тебе свою коллекцию комиксов. Она большая! Огромная! Ты с ума сойдешь.

— Боже, — хохотнул Пит, прикрыв глаза и покачав головой. — Если это новая версия пригласить к себе домой, чтобы показать «коллекцию марок», то это ужасно.

— Почему? — оскорбился Уилсон. Питер выпил пива, все еще качая головой.

— Потому что такие подкаты вышли из моды, когда мы родились. Ну, ты не знаю, а я так точно родился, и это уже считалось немодным. Старомодным, раз на то пошло.

— Ну, да, ну да, небось сам выпрыгнул из школьных штанов позавчера.

Уэйд вызывающе улыбался и сидел, сгорбившись за стойкой расслабленно. Стеб не возбранялся, это и расслабляло его.

Питер наклонился к нему, улыбка Уилсона чуть угасла, но глаза все еще горели, хотя дистанции между Питером и Уэйдом почти не было.

— Позавчера я читал лекцию, пока ты присылал мне фоточки корги.

— Корги классные! — выдал Уэйд безапелляционно. — Такие жопастые и веселые!

— Ага, — поясмеиваясь, Питер отклонился назад, поднес стакан к губам и отпил пива.

Уэйд улыбался до ушей и чувствовал себя, на удивление, легко. Не существовало никаких проблем, был только он сам, этот паб, пиво и Питер. Компания для души. Уэйд так отпустил себя, что прошляпил момент, когда девушка в черно-фиолетовом платье успела незаметно приблизиться к ним.

— Привет, — раздалось звонкое, но немного зловещее за спиной Уэйда, и он, выпрямившись, обернулся. — Дорогой?

— Привет, малышка! — в голосе не звучало ни капли радости, если вам интересно мнение Питера, но голос Уилсона был не просто громким: от него рвались барабанные перепонки. Непонятно, как у Уэйда это получалось, но он говорил на повышенных тонах, вид у него был веселый, но это очень отличалось от их бесед наедине. Возможно, Уэйд просто притворялся. С ним или с Шиклой, было неясно.

— Я надеюсь, ничему не помешала, — сказала, как будто съязвила брюнетка. Питер непроизвольно подобрался, больше не чувствуя себя в безопасности. Шикла внушала непонятное чувство… напоминающее страх, что ли. Ее хотелось остерегаться, она вселяла ужас, хотя была до смерти красива. Как будто от нее веяло могильным холодом. Она светила, но тепло от нее не исходило. Она была яркая и привлекательная, но от нее хотелось держаться подальше. Как можно дальше. Только бы Уэйд не звал ее присоединиться к ним. Лучше вообще, чтобы они вдвоем ушли и оставили Питера тут. Он досмотрел бы матч и отправился домой.

— Это Питер, я тебе о нем рассказывал. Пити, это Шикла. Моя девушка.

Питер не решался поднять глаза на нее, он в упор смотрел на Уэйда, не веря, что он осмелился сказать это. Будто… Питер размечтался, что Уэйд скоро оставит Шиклу, но... но вот Уилсон выстрелил словами реальности, и он не мог перестать смотреть на него, безмолвно спрашивая «Правда? Все все еще считаешь ее своей девушкой?». Как будто Питер и правда имел для него хоть какое-то значение.

— Тот самый Питер, — сказала она холодно, но с усмешкой. Пит опустил свои глаза, когда не увидел никакого отклика в глазах Уэйда, хотя бы намека, что это ненадолго, что скоро все изменится. Но ничего этого не было, Уэйд не замечал никаких сигналов и натянуто улыбался Шикле, а самое главное ему, Питеру.

— Приятно познакомиться, — выдавил Паркер, собрав решимость, чтобы взглянуть на человека, прочно засевшем в сердце Уилсона. Шикла смотрела на него каким-то хищным, почти плотоядным взглядом.

Она была красивая. Как с картинки. И уверенность, которая так и перла из нее, не способствовала тому, чтобы Питер не чувствовал себя раненой овцой. Если Уэйд был фермером, Питер овцой, то Шикла была настоящей волчицей. И Питеру никогда не стоило даже пытаться подружиться с Уэйдом. Боги, он пытался увести его! Он пытался увести его у Шиклы! Да он недоумок. Выбор лежал на поверхности. Какой же Питер был глупый.

— И мне, — бросила небрежно она. — Я наблюдала за вами, мальчики, — выдала, наконец, Шикла, и Уэйд тоже вопросительно взглянул на нее, как и Питер. — Скажу, что, — она с усмешкой покачала головой, — в электричестве вы не нуждаетесь, здесь прямо все искрит. Что скажете насчет того, чтобы замутить тройничок?

Уэйд первый отреагировал: он выдохнул со смешком, взял стакан пива, который собирался отпить, и неопределенно махнул свободной рукой на Питера.

— Скажу, что говно этот вопрос. Погнали, если все согласны. Смотря, что скажет Пити-бой.

— Я, — Питер открыл рот, еще раз пытаясь воспроизвести в голове слова Шиклы. Тройничок. Секс втроем. Они оба и Шикла. Блять. Это было невообразимо. — Да, — вырвалось у него. Он не изменился в лице, когда сказал это. Он согласен на тройничок. Насколько сильно он хотел Уэйда Уилсона, если соглашался залезть к нему в штаны даже под предлогом Шиклы в одной постели? Насколько он отчаялся, понимая, что другого варианта у него никогда не будет. Без Шиклы Уэйд не позволит прикоснуться к себе, и вряд ли позволит Питеру полностью насладиться этим. Но, была не была. За попытку его никто не должен обвинять в бездействии. Точно не за такой ответ. — Да, я согласен.

Шикла хищно улыбалась.

Пиво, которое Уэйд набрал в рот, выплеснулось наружу. Шикла сделала шаг назад, открыла рот в негодовании, потому что… что за пиздец происходил с ее парнем? 

Он выплюнул пиво на ее платье.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Прости, малышка, я просто… — он бросил охуевший взгляд на Паркера.

— Я в уборную, — сообщила недовольно она и удалилась, недовольно цокая.

— Какого черта делаешь ты? — спросил требовательно Уэйд. Как будто Питеру запрещено было веселиться, гулять и трахаться с почти женатыми парочками. Возможно, и нельзя, если в этой парочке состоял Уэйд. Пит даже не подумал о том, что тому могло быть просто-напросто противно от этой мысли.

Но тогда почему он первый сделал вид, что для него говно этот вопрос.

— Что? Я…

— Что ты творишь, пацан?

— А ты? — в свою очередь оскорбился Паркер, выбрав лучшую стратегию защиты. — Делаешь вид, что тебе все нипочем, — сглотнул он, прежде чем продолжить, смотря на Уэйда в упор. — Как будто пиздец всем на свете доволен и счастлив, хотя выглядит это неубедительно. Фальшивишь, как старый инструмент, причем как-то бездарно. Я тебе не игрушка, чтобы играть со мной в игры, ясно? — Питер отставил стакан и вскочил на ноги, спрыгнув с барного стула. Уэйд ловко придержал его за руку.

— Не пали кантору, Пит, — сдержанно высказал он. Питер не понимал, какую именно контору он поджигал, делая явной. То, что Уэйд постоянно притворялся, или то, что он, Питер, собирался свалить, пока Шикла не вернулась. Так стало бы совсем ясно, что у Питера есть к Уэйду чувства. Слишком явные для «просто друга». — И я не играю с тобой, — процедил Уилсон. Питер выдохнул зло, отвернулся, хотя руки не вырвал, позволяя держать себя. — Сядь, пожалуйста. Я все объясню тебе.

Паркер хмыкнул раздраженно, но забрался на стул и пододвинул неприконченное пиво к себе. Склонился над ним, отвернувшись от Уэйда, который ждал свою благоверную из туалета. Пит покачал головой.

Какого черта он подыгрывает? Что вообще происходит? Почему?

Питер не переводил взгляда с пива, отказываясь разговаривать с Уэйдом.

Почему Уэйд, прекрасно зная, как относился к нему Питер, продолжал играться с ним, постоянно флиртуя, но идя на попятную, когда подкаты достигали тупика? Это доставляло ему удовольствие?

Шикла вернулась, и Уэйд тут же вскочил на ноги. Питер не удосужил его взглядом, слишком был зол на Уэйда.

— Мы уже идем? — спросила, не понимая, девушка. Уэйд взял ее за руку, поглядывая на Питера.

— Да, оставим пацана в покое. Он запутался, видать, в классах своих химических. Совсем не помнит, какие классы никогда не прореагируют.

Когда до Питера дошел смысл сказанных слов, он поднял голову, но увидел, как парочка двинулась к выходу. Уэйд увереннее, чем девушка, шагал вперед. Открыл дверь и придержал, под его рукой прошла Шикла, и они удалились из паба. Медвежьего рая Уэйда.

Питер разгневанно выдохнул и, когда резко отворачивался от двери, задел рукой стакан с пивом. Сброженный напиток разлился по полу насыщенной коричневой лужей. Бармен неодобрительно покачал головой, глядя на Паркера, но Питер сглотнул, понимая, что хуже он уже чувствовать себя не может, когда Уэйд сделал тонкий намек на жирные обстоятельства, ясно дав понять, что они с Уэйдом никогда не прореагируют. И никогда Пит не должен был надеяться, что это вообще возможно.


	5. Chapter 5

Отказаться от Питера было сродни пытке. Несмертельной и не невыносимой, но было погано. Он сказал те слова прежде всего, чтобы убедить самого себя. Питер мог верить или не верить ему, не в этом дело. Главное было доказать самому себе, что ничего не получится. Он не сможет дать Питеру все, что тот себе напридумывал. Возможно, что-то, типа завтраков в постель по утрам, прогулки за ручку, оргазмы, но не домик на берегу моря, спокойная старость и двое детишек. Это не для Уэйда. Для него — морально разлагаться остаток своей жизни. Он давно понял, что не от обстоятельств зависит натура человека. Натура Уэйда все похеривать и нести за собой разрушения. Даже если наступит абсолютное счастье, он все испоганит, будьте уверены.

Уэйд не хотел думать о том, что Питер и был его шансом к счастью. Соломинка, за которую можно зацепиться и _попробовать_ быть счастливым. Позволить себе это.

Он никогда не думал, что вся его сущность будет так рваться навстречу кому-то. Будет так хотеть раскрыться и успокоиться в объятиях другого человека. Ему хотелось крепко обхватить Питера поперек груди и больше никогда не отпускать. Чтобы никакая Шикла даже не посмотрела на него. Чтобы никакие проститутки и аспирантки не вились около него, рассчитывая на что-то.

В груди болело. Так стягивало, прямо по ребрам, что дышать было трудно.

Ничего не выйдет. Он никогда не сделает Питера счастливым. Уэйд задыхался от осознания этого. Он все испортит.

Беда в том, что это была аксиома. Уэйд Уилсон никого не умел делать счастливым. Он появлялся в жизни людей, калечил их, и все заканчивалось. Этакий сорняк, который появляется, ему не рады, но избавиться от него тяжело, и он все портит. Думает, что сможет уберечь людей от всего мира, но потом…

Ничего не получится.

Шиклу он тоже калечил. И не раз пытался дать ей свободу, но она держалась за Уилсона крепко, давая понять, что никакая свобода ей не нужна. Ей нужен он, и это не обсуждалось. И Уэйд был благодарен ей за это. Она не позволяла усомниться. Ставила перед фактом. И не отпускала. Потому что понимала, что без нее он совсем загнется.

Есть такой тип людей, они не умеют быть одни. Им очень плохо без близких. Они медленно умирают. Уэйд — такой человек.

До встречи с Питером он считал, что ложиться спать в пустую постель худшее, что можно было добиться за сорок лет. Нет, серьезно, так это работало, он считал, что лучше быть с кем-то, с кем угодно, чем одному. Один он потеряется и захочет сдохнуть раньше положенного. С другим человеком он отвлекался. Уэйд использовал Шиклу для этих целей.

За это судьба его наказала. Столкнула его с человеком, без которого было хуже всего. Не страшно быть одному, провести всю свою жизнь в одиночестве — страшно быть не с тем человеком. Шикла не была его человеком. Да, она много сделала для него, и он ей обязан, но это не любовь. Он чувствовал себя ничтожеством, когда она наседала за его проступки. Не косячить он не мог, потому что он Уэйд, и день за днем ощущение никчемности накрывало его, сжирая, делая дырки в самолюбии.

Так не могло продолжаться дальше. Он не хотел быть с ней.

Шикла не поймет, но это уже не имело значения. Пора взять свою жизнь в руки, поднять и отряхнуть, повесить греться на солнышке. Потому что он не ничтожество. Он не хотел быть ничтожеством.

 

— Зачем ты морочишь парню голову? — низким голосом спросил Логан, сидя у него в гостях. Они молча проводили время за сигарами. Молчание действовало на него как реабилитация. Логан редко любил трепаться языками, с ним было комфортно помолчать. Это не похоже на Уэйда, кто угодно так скажет, но только не Логан.

Уэйд сглотнул и затянулся. Кончик толстой сигары загорелся отчетливее.

— Я не морочу, — на выдохе ответил Уилсон. 

— Тогда зачем стал общаться с ним чаще? Зачем подпустил к себе?

Уэйд закрыл глаза, надавив на них пальцами свободной руки. Он не знал зачем. Просто он любил портить людям жизнь, давать надежды, а потом развеивать их по ветру, как прах.

— Хороший парень, жалко его, —  Логан покачал головой.

Уэйд знал, что хороший. Самый лучший. Идеал человека. И у Уэйда сжимались внутренности, когда он думал о нем. Было больно, просто невыносимо больно.

— Он будет в порядке, — упрямо заявил Уилсон, смотря на пепельницу.

— Ты думаешь, что все способно возвращаться на круги своя, как будто ничего не было. Посмотри на себя. Кто, как не ты, должен знать, что есть вещи, которые задевают нас за живое и оставляют следы.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Логан знал это. Потому и раньше не прибегал к такой радикальной мере. Но сейчас был особый случай, когда Уилсону стоило открыть глаза раньше, чем он успел бы просрать все. Просрать Питера было бы верхом нелюбви к себе. Пиком, который Уэйд пообещал себе, что давно преодолел.

Уэйд посмотрел на свою обоженную кожу и покачал головой. Он прекрасно знал.

— Зачем ему такое чудовище, как я?

— Думаю, он смотрит не на твою оболочку, а намного глубже, — ответил Логан, но потом задумался и повел головой вбок, — или у него специфичные вкусы, что доказывает, почему он носит тот ужасный галстук. Но, Уэйд, послушай меня, ладно? Я знаю тебя всю твою жизнь. Ты хороший парень, как и Питер. Дай себе шанс.

— Я не уверен, что...

— Пацан переживет, если что-то пойдет не так. Он сильнее, чем кажется. По крайней мере, вы оба будете знать, что попытались.

Просто, блять, поразительно, как повлияли на него эти слова. Старик Логан должен был вести сраную философию, а не искусство. Моралист чертов, тьфу, сидеть с ним было противно.

Но это правда, Питер переживет в любом случае. Он пережил бы игнор Уэйда, переживет и разрыв после неудачной попытки. Он действительно сильный. Уэйда всегда тянуло только к таким.

 

Уилсон все еще ломался, пока листал телефон и обыскивал ленту на предмет шутки, которую можно было бы скинуть Питеру и все уладить.

Уэйд не умел по-другому просить прощения. Чувство юмора — то, что спасет эту планету. Серьезно. Больше улыбок в массы.

«Погляди»

Питер решил поглядеть. Он взял телефон, который просигналил об оповещении. Час ночи. Почему Уэйд вообще писал ему так поздно? Почему Уэйд вообще решил вспомнить о нем ночью? Днем ему было не до Питера? И несколько дней до этого... Все только начало налаживаться, он смог снова взяться за докторскую, чтобы отвлечься. И не спал в час ночи, ну, да. Не впрямь все было отлично, конечно. Мысли не давали ему уснуть. Он винил себя в своей глупости. 

Возможно, проблема была в нем. Ну, или, в том, что Уэйду он просто не нравился. Такое бывает, не всем чувствам быть взаимными. Грустно, но что поделать, такова жизнь.

На картинке были изображены люди, бегущие к запасным выходам. Главный выход, через который тоже можно было выбраться, пустовал.

«Из-за таких ситуаций и бывают жертвы»

Питер вздохнул, думая, что ответить.

**«Не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, я обычно тот, кто валит через окно»**

Уэйд улыбнулся, потому что получил ответ. Прочитав его, он еще и усмехнулся.

«Удивительно, что ты еще жив, детка»

**«Про таких, как я, говорят «живуч как таракан»**

«Как Паучок»

Питер, прочитав последнее, отложил телефон и опустился головой на подушку. Она приняла его назад, и он закрыл глаза. Может, хоть сейчас получится заснуть.

Из мыслей не выходил Уэйд, который решил написать ему. Значило ли это, что у Питера снова был шанс? Нет, Уэйд просто не наигрался. Как кот, добивающий мышь, он толкал ее лапой, забавлялся, заставлял шевелиться, чтобы потом сожрать.

Питер мышью быть отказывался. Он взял телефон и стал печатать мучающий вопрос. Сердце в груди колотилось, как молоток. Неистово и слишком громко в тишине.

Парень вздохнул, его палец завис над стрелочкой, которая бы отправила его сообщение Уэйду. В конце концов, худшее, что могло случиться, они бы разругались и разошлись, но ведь в спорах рождается истина. От того, что он хотя бы узнает, почему так происходит, не убудет.

Питер считал себя достаточно смелым, чтобы получить ответ на свой вопрос.

**«Почему ты не расстанешься с Шиклой?»**

«С чего ты взял, что не расстанусь?»

**«Ты сам так сказал в нашу последнюю встречу»**  
**«Дал понять»**

Уэйд приподнял бровь. Он, и правда, морочил голову Питеру, он только осознал это. Уилсон прикусил губу, удобнее устроился в постели и принялся печатать ответ. Кровь кипела в ушах. Вся надежда на то, что Питер его не убьет.

«А на что мне ее променять?»

— На меня, блять, на меня, — выругался отчаянно Питер, отложив телефон и зажмурившись. Уэйд все еще играл с ним.

Победить игрока невозможно, если не последовать его правилам игры. Выигрывает тот, кто играет, как говорилось в какой-то передаче по телеку. Питер должен взять проклятый джойстик в руки и начать управлять своим персонажем. Уилсон, может, и не хотел этот раунд, но кости уже брошены. И рулетка давно крутилась.

**«На свободу»**  
**«пересядь с иглы женского одобрения»**

«На очко товарища?»

Питер не должен был так громко ржать. Честно, он собрался говорить серьезно.

**«Что?»**

«Что?»

Питер хмыкнул. Ну, ладно.

Но пришло еще одно сообщение:

«Я уже разучился общаться, Пит. Да и навряд ли кто-то всерьез позарится на мою оболочку. Под ней, если честно, тоже ничего дельного. Мне нужно будет снова искать кого-то»  
«Искать друга, а это сложно, сам знаешь»

Питер вздохнул.

Ясно, его участие в этой игре не учитывалось. Уэйд говорил с ним об общем, но не касался темы Питера и того, что тот, как собачка, ждал его и был готов на все. Но Питер не отказывался поразмышлять. Просто было интересно, что же гложило мужчину, чем он думал и так далее. Стоило хотя бы выслушать.

 

**«Ну и что»**  
**«Я твой друг. Логан твой друг. И еще одного друга ты найдешь. Друга с пиздой?»**

«Навряд ли. Пизду или жопу найти нетрудно, а вот друга с пиздой или жопой…»  
«Очень»

**«И поэтому не бросаешь ее? Ну и бред отмаза»**

**«Блять»**

«Незачем. Что бред?»

**«Быть только потому, что тебе не с кем»**

«Нет»

**«И тебе не хочется найти нового друга»**

«Она нравится мне. Я же не жалуюсь»  
«Ну и хуле»

**«Да бля… хрен знает»**

«Хрен знает что?»

**«Че ты докопался?»**

«Объясни мне»

**«Что объяснить? Забить легче»**

Питер вздохнул. С Уилсоном было бесполезно разговаривать.

«Объясни, к чему ты ведешь»  
«Забей»  
«Нихуя себе «забей»  
«Поматросил и бросил Паркер»

Питер не знал, что ответить, потому отложил телефон и попытался заснуть. Бесполезно. Заснуть тоже оказалось бесполезно, а потом пришло еще одно сообщение.

«Ты динамишь меня?»

**«Не матросил я тебя и не бросал»**  
**«Нет, не динамлю. Просто не знаю, что ответить»**

«Я ебал, меня сосали»

Питер заржал. Сам не знал почему, шутка была даже не шуткой.

**«Сххахаха»**  
**«Хаха»**

«Пить девок и ебать пиво»

Питер, хихикая по-кретински, стал набирать ответ.

**«Что ты несешь?»**

«То, что ты динамишь меня. Это заметно»  
«появляешься, когда чего-то хочешь»  
«Даешь надежду»  
«и пропадаешь, говоря забить»

В таком Питера еще не обвиняли. Это было совсем на него не похоже. А было похоже на одного придурка с ожогами!

**«Че ты пиздишь?????»**

«Кто из нас больше друг друга любит?»

Уэйд задал вполне резонный вопрос. Питер эгоистично полагал, что это он в дураках.

**«Кто?»**

Все же спросить стоило. Он сам не знал ответ на этот вопрос.

«Насколько ты меня любишь?»

**«А ты меня?»**

«Я первый спросил»

**«Ну и что?»**

«Я хочу услышать ответ»  
«честный»

Не успел Питер ответить или даже задуматься над ответом, его телефон зазвонил. На экране высветилось имя Уэйда.

Питер старался дышать, смотря на телефон. В темноте яркий свет резал глаза, причем болезненно. Но еще больнее было взять трубку и узнать, что Уэйд ни к чему конкретному не вел. И негуманно игрался с полудохлой мышью, которая просто хотела, чтобы все разрешилось. Питер терпеть не мог неопределенность.

Он принял вызов и приложил телефон к уху. Оттуда сразу же раздалось:

— Чтобы знать, что ты меня не динамишь.

— Ты не разбудишь свою девушку, разговаривая ночью по телефону? — Питер ничего не мог поделать с ревностными нотками в голосе. Но похуй. Уэйд сам позвонил. Питер вообще не один раз пытался завершить разговор.

— Ответь на вопрос сначала. Динамишь ли ты меня?

— Что за бред? — спросил Питер на грани. — Я тебя не динамлю, Уэйд, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я… — он набрал воздуха в легкие и замолчал. Уэйд знал. Питер был без ума от него, и все это знали. Незачем было произносить это вслух. Не сейчас.

— Стой-стой, — Уэйд улыбнулся. Это было слышно по игривым ноткам в его голосе. Питер прикрыл глаза свободной рукой. Как же ему хотелось видеть его бесячее лицо перед собой. А не представлять, закрывая глаза, как что-то несбыточное…

— Мы сейчас флиртуем? — спросил Питер, держа глаза закрытыми под своей ладонью.

— Ты не знаешь, флиртуешь ты или нет?

— Не знаю, — парень открыл глаза и положил руку на кровать. — А тебе как кажется?

— Я думаю, да, — согласился довольно Уилсон. Питер вздохнул. Они флиртовали. Наконец-то хоть что-то прояснилось.

— Тогда какой ответ тебе нужен? Ты только что ответил на него. Без моей помощи, заметь.

— Зачем ты флиртуешь, Пит? — поинтересовался резонно Уэйд. Питер прикусил губу.

Этот подлец никак не угомонится изводить его!

— Я не знаю? Оно само, — оправдался Паркер. — А ты?

— Это мой стиль общения, — легко ответил Уэйд.

— Со мной или… есть еще счастливцы, с кем ты разговариваешь подобным образом?

— С тобой. С тобой, Пити, тебе можно говорить вещи, которые я бы не решился произнести почти никому. Но в то же время ты так реагируешь на меня, и я…

Питер набрал воздух в легкие и задержал дыхание. Уэйд делал... признание?

— Почему? — просто спросил Паркер. Почему весь этот разговор имел место быть? Почему он хоть как-то влиял на Уэйда? Почему он позвонил? Почему?

— Потому что когда ты согласился с идеей Шиклы, я… не почувствовал радости.

— Радости? — нахмурился Питер.

— Да. Я представил это все. И захотел, чтобы ты присоединился только ко мне, а не ко мне и Шикле.

— Черт, Уэйд, — протянул Питер, чувствуя, что возбуждался от таких разговоров.

— Что? — отозвался Уилсон довольно.

— Скажи, что это один из твоих розыгрышей по телефону, который ты устраиваешь каждый месяц, скажи, что это утка из твоего арсенала, чтобы проводить таких ботанов, как я, и я сделаю вид, что этого разговора не было. Не будет неловкости, обещаю.

— Не скажу, — сказал Уэйд по ту сторону телефона. — Я не скажу этого, Пит.

— Почему? — обреченно повторил свой вопрос Питер. Он был измучен. И очень хотел спать, хотел ясности.

— Потому что я рад, что этот разговор состоялся, — выдал Уилсон, и Питер открыл глаза, которые закрыл от дикого желания спать. Уэйд хотел этого разговора. И исход его вполне устраивал. Значило ли это, что… — Спокойной ночи, Пити. 

Питер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Уилсон повесил трубку. И Питер сдался. Он отбросил телефон на пол от себя подальше, сбросил подушку с кровати и разъяренно лег на матрас головой, тот отпружинил под резкими движениями парня. Больше ничего не поддерживало его голову, а одеяло тяжелым грузом давило сверху. Он сжал руки в кулаки.

Как же Уилсон его раздражал, господи. До безумия. До онемения пальцев.

Но настолько же сильно он его любил. До боли под ребрами.

Невероятно.

Поэтому, когда они встретились на следующий день — Уэйд подстерегал его после работы — Питер сначала познакомил рожу Уилсона со своим кулаком. Уэйд присвистнул и захохотал, как придурок, дотронувшись до ссадины, а потом Питер притянул его ближе к себе за грудки и поцеловал.

Всю душу он ему вымотал. Поверить просто сложно, как его раздражал этот придурок. 

Придурок обнял его за пояс и притянул к себе, не разрывая поцелуя. И они целовались где-то за углом университета, в котором работал Питер. И было совершенно неважно, что их кто-то мог заметить. Неважно, правда. Пусть смотрят, если заметят.

Казалось, что они достаточно наговорились ночью, чтобы сейчас выпытывать еще что-то. Было ясно, как день, что Уэйд встретил его не потому, что хотел все замять. Что Питер ударил, а затем поцеловал его не просто так. Было уже поздно делать вид, что они друзья. Они были больше чем друзья. Они хотели целовать друг друга.

Питер гладил руками уже зажившую обгоревшую голову Уэйда, лысую, касался шрамов на скулах и шее, и слышал, как беспомощно скулил Уэйд, прижимая его ближе. Хотя и ближе, казалось, было некуда.

Питер был тем, кто отстранился. Отклонил голову мягко и взглянул на Уэйда. Не бред ли это, не сон, не плод его воображения. Во взгляде Уилсона так и читались безмолвные извинения, Пит провел пальцем по его щеке. Уэйд поймал его палец и прикусил слегка, а парень высвободил его.

Кажется, не сон.

Улыбка расползлась по всему лицу, Паркер обнял его за шею. Пришлось встать на носочки. Пит беспомощно вис на нем, обнимая изо всех чувств крепко, почти душа. Но Уэйд не жаловался, он вдыхал запах химреактивов вперемешку с запахом одеколона, самого Питера и пытался запомнить, отскрыжить в памяти момент, когда его воздух стал окончательно заменен на запах химии.

Уэйд отпрянул, чтобы еще раз поцеловать парня. Недолго, просто чтобы продлить момент, а потом отпрянул больше и кивнул в сторону.

Питер посмотрел за дворик университета, но за деревьями было почти ничего не видно. Они стояли за углом главного входа, и, похоже, их никто не заметил. Кроме, может быть, сторожа или любого преподавателя, который, по иронии судьбы, решил выглянуть в окно именно сейчас. Сейчас. Когда Питер не верил своим глазам, своим рукам и тому, что Уэйд взял его ладонь и поманил за собой.

Странно, что Уэйд не открыл рот, не сказал что-нибудь до нелепости романтичное, или наоборот, глупое, от чего хотелось бы зарофлить и сделать вид, что они не знакомы вовсе. Но Уилсон молчал. И у Питера закрались сомнения. Можно ли видеть галлюцинации, если почти не спать всю ночь?

Но щека Уилсона была… реальная. Его губы были реальными, как и тело. И рука, мягко, но уверенно держащая его руку. Сухая, теплая и большая, достаточно плотная, по сравнению с широкой, но с длинными пальцами ладонью Питера.

— Ты, наконец, забираешь меня на тачке своего другана? — спросил, не в силах подавить улыбку, Питер.

— Да, но для тебя есть место только в багажнике.

— Ты настоящий романтик, Уилсон.

Уэйд посмотрел на него с довольной, что-то замысляющей рожей.

— Ты даже представить не можешь насколько.

Питер держал его за руку и кусал губы, чтобы не выглядеть слишком уж счастливым. Такой момент мог быть только раз в жизни, и Паркер дожил до него. Уэйд с ним. Он хотел быть с ним.

Когда они вышли с территории университета, то в глаза бросилась большая красно-белая служебная машина. Питер прыснул.

— Ты все-таки заехал за мной на тачке друга?

— Если ты не против прокатиться.

Питер прикусил губу особенно сильно, смотря на Уэйда, который смотрел на него с таким же обожанием. Пацан не выдержал и притянул Уилсона за третьим по счету поцелуем. Их третьим поцелуем. Но стоило ли вести счет?

Определенно, нет, решил Паркер, когда Уэйд укусил его за губу и, придерживая парня за талию, стал целовать его скулы и шею. Питер успел сделать вдох через нос.

— Ну, хватит, — высунулась голова чернокожего водителя из пожарной машины. Терпение Сэма было на исходе. — Залезайте, и поехали. Довезем тебя до дома, Уилсон, и делайте это хоть всю ночь.

— Что «это»? Мы ничего не сделали, за что можно стыдиться! — спросил Питер, отстраняясь от Уэйда, но поддаваясь руке, ведущей его в машину.

— Боже мой, — высказался Сэм, заводя машину и качая головой. Теперь их двое. Два чувака без крыши над головой, которые были готовы ответить ему престранными шутками.

— Погнали! — сказал один из парней в форме в машине, и Сэм буквально полетел по дорогам.

Поездка в пожарной машине оказалась веселее, чем мог предположить Паркер. Внутри сидели еще пожарные, Стив и Тони, как выяснилось, которые травили шутки по поводу парочки. Они видели почти все, и как Питер ему вмазал, и как засосал потом. Уэйд отпирался в своей манере.

— Это он меня спутал с кем-то просто, вы ничего не понимаете.

— Ну, да, ну да. Говорит, останови здесь, мне надо детку свою забрать! Я думал, со студенткой, может, замутил, кто знает, куда пустится после расставания со своей ведьмой. Сколько времени уже прошло, помните Кейбл топил за то, чтобы свести тебя с сестрой. Неужто нашел кого. А тут пацан, который приложил его при встрече. Вот это одобряем! Вот это пожарная тревога!

Сэм и Стив заржали, хотя их смех был больше похож на гогот. Сэм даже дал пять Тони, тот сидел неподалеку от кабины водителя с открытым окошком между водителем и отсеком, в котором сидели они. Товарищи по работе Уилсона заслуживали отдельного восхищения. Они производили впечатление мужчин с юмором.

Питер только сейчас обратил внимание на небольшое покраснение с другой стороны щеки Уэйда, гогочущего вместе с остальными. След от удара. Костяшки Питера чесались и тоже были розовыми.

— Старина Кейбл тот еще сводник, больше слушайте его!

— Ну, мы заметили, что ты не послушался. И правильно сделал!

— Уже вижу его лицо, когда он узнает! Возьмет свое ружье и натянет шлем на красный глаз!

И снова в гогот. Стив качал головой осуждающе. Питер улыбался, улыбался широко, потому что половины разговора не понимал толком, но было смешно и хорошо. Уэйд не смотрел на него, как будто стеснялся упоминания о том, что с Шиклой все кончено. 

Слова о Шикле поставили, кажется, крест на этой теме. Питер не хотел бы сам спрашивать, вместе ли они еще с ней, так же, как и не хотел бы знать, что сподвигло его на разрыв и когда это произошло. Но почему Уэйд сразу не сказал ему, что они расстались? И вчера в переписке хитрый жук вел свою стратегию по завоеванию Питера. Подумать только, как нужно было все рассчитать!

Уже дома, не дойдя до спальни, знакомство Питера с квартирой Уэйда прошло недолго, они споткнулись об ножку и упали в кресло. Уэйд живо развернулся и сел прямо, потянув Питера к себе. Питер и сел, благо, места было предостаточно, оседлав Уилсона. Только они углубили поцелуй, когда с Питера стянули джемпер, он остался в светло-голубой рубашке. Уэйд притянул парня ближе, пока расстегивал пуговицы и целовал открывшиеся участки кожи. Ровной, загорелой и горячей. Под рубашкой у Питера оказались бицепсы и пресс. Уэйд ставил на это. Где его выигрыш? Кроме того, который сидел на нем сверху и целовал его в висок, щеки и подбирался к обгоревшей шее.

Уэйд в это время быстро стягивал рубашку по его плечам, только оставшись без нее, Питер прильнул к нему снова, обняв за шею и целуя. Как будто лысая обоженная голова была фетишем этого маленького извращенца.

Что до Уилсона, то он запустил пальцы в его мягкие отросшие волосы и сжал, возвращая внимание губ Питера к своим. Уэйд тут же завладел его ртом, обхватил руками за пояс и поднялся с кресла. Питер тут же обвил ногами его бедра, и Уэйд положил руку на его задницу, подтянув по себе выше. Их члены задели друг друга, и они почти одновременно застонали в рот напротив. Рука Уилсона надежно сжала одну ягодицу через брюки.

— Коллекция марок у тебя неплохая, — выдохнул Питер, держась за его шею. Уэйд взглянул на него и увидел красные щеки, уши, румянец задевал даже шею и ключицы.

— Вообще-то, мог бы и запомнить, что я собираю комиксы, а не марки.

— Мне нравятся твои комиксы, — закивал Питер.

Уэйд впечатал его спиной к стене, потому что дойти до спальни казалось чем-то сверхъестественным. Им нужно было хотя бы отделаться дрочкой и спустить прямо сейчас, потому что члены в штанах ныли, грозясь взорваться ко всем чертям. Уэйд был первым пожарным, которому самому понадобилось вызывать пожарных. Вот уржался бы Тони.

— Уэйд, — стонал Питер, который чувствовал спиной, какой холодной была стена. С одной стороны был холод, а с другой его прижимало горячее тело, этот контраст кружил голову. Нужно было скорее сорвать одежду, так было бы много лучше. — Уэйд, — у него получалось говорить стонами между поцелуями, потому что Уилсон просто не уступал такой возможности. Он имел его рот бессовестно и нагло, сильно и вольно, как будто у Питера не было возражений.

Паркер обнимал его руками за шею, без верха, в брюках, которые давили на член. Его ягодицы мял в руках Уилсон. И он ничего не мог с этим поделать, потому что мечтал о том, чтобы отдаться Уэйду со всеми потрохами. Хотел также вольно, предстоящей же ночью, обладать Уэйдом. И ничто, черт, никто не мог ему этого запретить. Эта вседозволенность сводила с ума, срывала крышу. Он не мог устоять.

— Уэйд, — наконец, позвал он более убедительно. Уэйд отклонился ненадолго, примкнул лбом к его лбу, тяжело дыша. У Паркера горели легкие, но он хотел сказать это. — Можно я тебе отсосу? — у него были закрыты глаза, и в ушах стучала кровь, но он, блять, как никогда отдавал себе и Уэйду отчет в своих желаниях. Его рот не закрывался, когда он смотрел на Уилсона, разглядывающего его, как восьмое чудо света, он дышал часто, как будто за ним гнались его же предубеждения.

— Пити, — Уэйд снова прислонился к его лбу и поводил им, словно принимать решение было так сложно, когда тебе предлагают минет здесь и сейчас. Возможно, не самый приятный, потому что Питер не обещал дать ему много, у него, может быть, что ближе к реальности, не доставало опыта, но, блять, это дико возбуждало. Свой член у кого-то во рту всегда действовал возбуждающе, а тут был Питер, Питер с членом Уэйда в своем рту. — Я должен тебя предупредить.

— О чем? — спросил Питер и отклонил голову к стене, взирая на Уэйда с недоверием. У него что, член был недостаточно большой или что-то в таком духе? Он не сделал эпиляцию или… он был женщиной «там»? Блять. Так много вопросов. О, а может, у него два члена? И Питер мог звать его многочленом вполне справедливо.

— Об этом, — Уэйд совсем не ласково поставил Питера на пол. Столкновение пола и ватных ног подействовали отрезвляюще. Паркер приготовился увидеть что-то серьезное с таким же серьезным выражением лица. Он готов, он точно готов встретиться с этим лицом к лицу. Что бы «это» ни было.

Уэйд напротив него стянул с себя толстовку и показал пальцем на свои торс и мышцы — каким же бого-блядски накачанным было его тело — покрытые шрамами. Шрамы тянулись с правой стороны щеки, скулы, шеи и ключиц, задевая одну грудь и опоясывая все что было ниже ребер. Ожоги уходили под пояс джинсов. Питер стоял перед Уэйдом, сгорбив плечи, со своим загорелым торсом и мышцами, как будто выточенными не очень знающим скульптором, который не любил слишком явную мускулистость, и таким гладким телом, по сравнению с Уэйдом, его грудь вздымалась. Он сглотнул, видя накачанное тело пожарного. Шрамы его выглядели мягкими и уязвленными, если можно было так сказать о шрамах, а не об их носителе, они были белыми и неровными, не очень эстетичными на вид, но… Пит боялся произнести это даже в свих мыслях. Они его возбуждали.

— Там не лучше, детка, поверь мне.

Питер слишком долго пялился. Уэйд набрал воздух в легкие, понимая его. Не каждый видел цирк уродов на телах любовников. Недолюбовников. Потому что их члены уже начинали падать. У Уэйда от страха и опасения, а у Питера от того, как сильно он отвлекся от своего тела на чужое.

Уэйд уже было выдохнул и хотел сделать шаг назад, как Паркер схватил его за руку и пошел на него. Уэйд от неожиданности ступал спиной, пока не уперся в злосчастное кресло. Там же Питер прильнул ближе и поцеловал его, потянулся руками к ширинке, причем делал это так увлеченно, что Уэйд охуел. Он стоял, смотря, как Питер стягивает с него джинсы и белье вниз по ногам.

Ну. Все, как и предупреждал Уэйд. Ничего такого, о чем он думал, боясь увидеть больше одного члена. Член был один, в шрамах, как и бедра с ногами, но почему-то член выглядел очень симпатичным. Питер рухнул на колени где-то у спинки кресла, повернул мужчину к себе, как на скорость, и принялся надрачивать ему. Уэйд громко охнул, нашел поддержку в виде спинки кресла и стены и вцепился в обивку, пока парень погружал чужой член в свой влажный рот. Уилсон зашипел, то ли от зубов Питера, которые случайно задел, когда отстранял бедра, то ли от кайфа, который накрыл с головой. И запах, который прошиб ноздри Питера, действовал на него возбуждающе. Господи. Неужели это происходило в самом деле? И он сосал Уэйду?

Насколько ужасно было то, что Уэйд хотел толкаться в рот Питера до потери пульса? Что он хотел трахать его, пока не потеряет сознание от перетраха? И чтобы Питер не унимался все дольше, желая заполучить член в свой рот?

Это доводило до исступления, то, как Уэйд хмурил брови, держался за кресло и стену, трахал рот Питера, а Пит все принимал. Его щеки были красными, как костюм Сорвиголовы. Парень и сам отзывался движением своей головы, надрачивал основание члена, куда сам не дотягивался губами, и лизал, сосал, стонал. Блять. Ему это доставляло. И то, как Уэйд, чувствуя, что близок, схватился за волосы Питера, попытался отстраниться, предупредить его, предостеречь, но Питер плотно вцепился в его задницу, сжал ее, не позволив отнять член из его рта. Тогда Уилсон, не давая себе отчета, взял пацана за затылок и прижал его голову к себе, кончая с громким стоном. Все его мышцы свело в судороге, он пытался дышать, чувствуя пот на висках, спине, под коленями и подмышками. Его грудь вздымалась, рука отпустила голову Питера, и парень, чувствуя свободу, стал медленно подниматься поцелуями от лобка по обоженному торсу к груди. Какими нежными ощущались губы Питера и сами поцелуи. Эти же губы только что обхватывали его член, а язык ласкал, доведя до оргазма. Уэйд против воли застонал. Он не заслужил его. Не заслужил Питера. Он целовал его шрамы и никуда не слился, после того как увидел их. Он остался и позволил кончить ему в рот. Блять. Даже подумать об этом было горячо.

Питер целовал его шею по итогу, никак не в силах оторваться. Уэйд, который более-менее стал осознать в себя, зажмурился, хотел умереть от передоза сахара, погладил парня по голове. Это было слишком. Его сердце было готово лопнуть.

— Пит, — позвал он, тяжело дыша.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Питер, видя каплю пота на его виске.

— Да. В порядке, — Уэйд согласился довольно быстро, но пожалел об этом, когда парень взял его лицо в свои руки и слизал ее, придерживая его голову в одном положении. Блять. Костяшки на одной руке Питера выглядели покоцанными. — Нет.

Уэйд отбросил ногой свои джинсы и нижнее белье и потянулся руками в ремню Паркера, сыпя проклятьями. Черт. Греху подобно все это. Просто, блять, невообразимо. Он поцеловал Питера, чувствуя свой вкус, и продолжал целовать, пока оставлял парня без одежды. Как здорово, что разулись они еще в прихожей.

Когда брюки и трусы Питера сползли вниз по ногам, Уэйд помог ему переступить через них, то поднял Паркера на руки. Пит обхватил его ногами, обнимая крепко.

Нельзя было уронить, пока он нес его в спальню. Теперь Уэйд хотя бы мог быть уверенным, что дойдет до спальни точно, не останавливаясь у каждой стены в приступе вожделения. Но он не учел, что Питеру окажется мало, довести до оргазма Уэйда один раз, и он стал целовать его в шею, прихватывая мочку его уха губами. Уилсон беспомощно застонал, а Питер залился нервным хохотом. По крайней мере, с неясностями было покончено. С Питером он попытается справиться. Попытается.


End file.
